Sexy Boy
by Kizoku Dragneel
Summary: Con ayuda de una bufanda Natsu Dragneel comienza a jugar con las mujeres, ¿habrá alguna que logre robarle el corazón?
1. Chapter 1

_**Saludos a todos, esta es una nueva historia que escribo, me gusta el tema que va a trata, tratare de hacer lo mas entendible posible.**_

_**Espero les guste**_

_**Capítulo 1: Nace el Sexy Boy.**_

Hola soy Natsu Dragneel, pero todos me conocen como Salamander. Tal vez se pregunten porque me llaman así, pues digamos que soy Salamander, el imán de las chicas.

Exactamente, soy como muchos llamarían un Casanova, mujeriego, ramero, libertino, o como también me han llamado el enemigo numero uno de las mujeres. Se lo que están pensando, como esos apodos no dañan mi autoestima, fácil, yo simplemente me defino como un "Sexy Boy".

Eso sí, debo confesar que no siempre fui un sexy boy. Antes era un sujeto común y corriente, no digo que explotar el lado seductor de una persona conlleve a ser catalogado diferente del resto, pero como decirlo… digamos que no todos podemos tener una chica por noche, y no me refiero a citas, sino que mas bien situaciones que no son para menores de edad.

Bueno, como les decía, antes era como todos, por ejemplo, me vestía casi siempre de la misma forma, pantalón de tela anchos ya que me gustaba sentir el rose de la tela con piel intima… pensándolo bien, tal vez debí omitir ese detalle. Bueno, también me gustaban las camisas a cuadros, y a veces las combinaba con corbatas, pero no siempre. Los zapatos que usaba eran corrientes, de un color generalmente negro y de planta baja ya que me gustaban por lo cómodos que eran y finalmente remato mi look, con mi cabello rosa peinado hacia un lado.

Además de mi forma normal de vestirme, debo admitir que tenía un pequeño, por no decir gran problema de autoestima, el sexo opuesto era una zona casi prohibida para mí, ya que mis nervios y mi constante miedo de sufrir en colapso nervioso al entablar una conversación con una mujer, era algo que iba más allá de mi control.

_Flash Back_

—_El n__ú__mero 69, pase por favor. __—__habló una joven, que era la recepcionista del banco._

_Yo estaba en la fila para solicitar un préstamo, cuando oí decir mi número, el 68, sabia perfectamente de mi problema con las mujeres pero respire profundo y me acerque a la recepcionista._

—…_ho…la, yo…soy…Natsu… Drag…Dragneel. __—__hable entrecortadamente, pero al menos logre reprimir mi impulso por salir de allí._

_La recepcionista me miro algo extraño ya que yo sudaba más de lo normal, pero afortunadamente lo pasó por alto. __—__Bien señor Dragneel, dígame cual es su solicitud._

—_Yo… yo, quisier un prestar…tar…mo, de doci… docientos… dolo…lares. __—__respondí pero las palabras no se oyeron exactamente como yo hubiese querido._

—_Disculpe señor Dragneel, pero no le comprendí nada, ¿es usted extranjero? _

_Ella se acerco un poco a la ventanilla de la recepción quedando enfrente de mi cosa que me puso a__ú__n mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba. El deseo de salir de allí aumento, pero había tanta gente y parecía que todos me miraban, que termine quedando totalmente estático, y comencé a perder el hilo de la conversación._

_La recepcionista seguía enfrente de mí y me seguía preguntando si era extranjero. __—__Señor entiende lo que le digo… señor._

—_Aye.. yo ser… de o…otro país, no… hablar bien español. __—__no fue de las mejores ideas que eh tenido, pero al menos conseguí que la recepcionista se alejara de mi y las personas dejaran de prestarme tanta atención._

—_Oh, ahora entiendo, y ¿de que país viene? __—__pregunto nuevamente, y al no saber que decir comencé a ver la salida del banco, pero estaba llena de personas, así que regrese mi vista a la recepcionista que seguía viéndome._

—_E..e… yo ser del Australia. __—__conteste su pregunta con el primer país que se me vino a la mente._

—_Bueno, y dígame señor Dragneel, que necesita, ¿un deposito?, ¿un préstamo…? __—__apenas dijo préstamo asentí con la cabeza, por lo que ella capto a lo que venia._

— _¿De cuanto es el préstamo que necesita? _

—… _doci… entos… dólares. __—__con gran esfuerzo la recepcionista logro entenderme, y vi como comenzaba a sacar el dinero y lo contaba._

_Me sentía tan contento, por primera vez hable con una mujer sin salir corriendo o hacerme el sordo para luego alejarme. _

_Eran un gran logro debía de admitirlo, pero desafortunadamente no contaba con lo que sucedería al final._

—_Aquí esta señor Dragneel. __—__hablo cordialmente la mujer mientras estiraba su mano donde contenía la suma de dinero que yo solicitaba._

_La sonrisa que se había formado en mi rostro se borro abruptamente cuando recordé que para que el dinero cambiara de manos, debía de hacer contacto piel con piel, y eso era algo para lo que no estaba preparado todavía._

_Cada segundo que pasaba, era una eternidad, comencé a sudar de una manera exagerada, la gente se volcó a mirarme ya que les parecía extraño que no me moviera en lo absoluto, parecía un muerto, ya que apenas respiraba._

_Comencé a ver que la gente rumoreaba y me veían fijamente. Como pude acerque mi mano lentamente ante la mirada de la recepcionista que seguía con la mano estirada ofreciéndome el dinero._

_Estaba a unos escasos milímetros de la mano de la recepcionista. Mi rostro estaba de todos colores y sudaba a más no poder._

_Sumado lo tembloroso que me encontraba, de pronto no me pude contener y salí corriendo del lugar ante la mirada de todos._

— _¡Señor, su dinero! __—__grito la recepcionista mientras yo corría en dirección a la salida del banco._

— _¡Se lo regalo! __—__conteste mientras corría, derribe a cuantas personas se me cruzaron hasta que llegue a la puerta y de una patada la abrí, y seguí corriendo hasta que me perdieron de vista._

_Fin Flash Back_

Si alguien se pregunta si en verdad yo soy protagonista de la anterior escena, tristemente debo decir que si, claro que ahora no me parezco en absoluto a mi antiguo yo.

Pero eso era antes si me vieran ahora se sorprenderían del cambio que logre, ya que como dije antes, en la actualidad soy el "Sexy Boy", un sujeto que desborda sensualidad por donde lo miren, y para eso mi estilo de vestir cambio totalmente. La ropa tradicional que solía usar, la cambie por unos pantalones ajustados casi siempre jeans, botas de vaquero, chaquetas de mezclilla sin mangas o camisas de colores llamativos y también sin mangas. Y aparte de todo eso llevo en mi cuello una bufanda blanca de cuadros, y si piensan, que esa prenda destiñe mi ropa sexy, están en un gran error, ya que esa bufanda es una prenda que irradia sensualidad, sumado mi cabellera rosa que ahora la llevo alborotada.

Y si alguien quiere saber como fue que me convertí en lo que soy ahora, pues tiene que ver directamente con una mujer, de hecho mi primera y única novia.

Comenzare por el principio, la mayoría se preguntara como rayos, conseguí novia, tomando en cuenta que no le podía plantar cara a ninguna mujer.

Pues digamos que con el tiempo, y producto de mucho esfuerzo de mi parte, y en verdad mucho esfuerzo, logre forjar una relación con una chica que era colega mía en el trabajo. Yo era publicista en una agencia y ella era secretaria de uno de los gerentes.

Debo ser sincero antes de proponerle un noviazgo, yo sabia perfectamente que clase de chica era, según mis colegas ella había salido con todo el departamento de publicidad, pero a mi no me importo, puede que fuera porque estaba enamorado, o mas bien desesperado. Quería salir con una chica pero a pesar de mis avances, lo más lejos que lograba era saludarlas, conversar y no por mucho tiempo, pero el contacto físico seguía siendo cero.

Y ahí fue donde entro ella, como la veía constantemente debido a lo cercano que era con el gerente, comenzamos a tener animadas conversaciones, que poco a poco se fueron haciendo más habituales y prolongadas, y en algunas ocasiones la fui a dejar a su casa en mi coche.

A pesar de la cercanía que comenzaba a tener con ella, mi problema con el resto de las mujeres seguía igual, aun no podía actuar de manera perfectamente normal con ellas.

Pero no me importo nada, para que necesitara hablar con todas las mujeres, era suficiente con poder hablar con la chica que me gustaba, y que afortunadamente mi amor era correspondido, o al menos eso creía yo.

En una de las fiestas de la agencia, la fui a dejar a su casa, y ahí fue cuando me arme de valor para proponerle que fuera mi novia. No fue sencillo pero al menos me correspondió.

_Flash Back_

_La chica que me gustaba y a la que pronto le propondría que fuera mi novia iba sentada junto a mi en mi auto, siempre me era fácil entablar conversación con ella, pero en ese momento me encontraba muy nervioso, sentía miedo de declararme y ser rechazado, pero no podía seguir esperando mas tiempo, si no me declaraba pronto alguien podría ganármela, y como no, si ella era tan guapa. Además de eso, en el departamento, o más bien en toda la agencia, comenzaban a haber rumores de mi posible homosexualidad, debido a que jamás me habían visto con mujeres._

_Cuando llegamos a su casa, antes de que se bajara del auto, la detuve, y ahí fue cuando me arme de valor y le hable._

_—Me… Meredy, necesito… hablar contigo. —dije esperando que de algún modo lo que tuviera que decirle fuese audible._

_—Si Natsu, ¿Qué sucede? —respondió con una sonrisa, que si bien era tan linda, al final conseguido ponerme mas nervioso de lo que estaba, por lo que comencé a sudar y fue algo notorio._

_—Sa… sabes… jase tiempo… q…que… t…u… —para mi mala suerte ese día todos los miedos que había dejado de sentir con ella regresaron._

_—Natsu, ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunto ya que mi dificultad al hablar producto de mis nervios era notorio._

_— ¿Po…por… que… lo pregun…tas? —arremetí acomodándome en el asiento para tratar de parecer relajado._

_—Pues… estas sudando de una manera sorprendente, estas temblando como gelatina, y tienes un tic en el ojo que me esta preocupando._

_Al menos le preocupo, pensé en ese momento, es señal de que le importo, así que decidí seguir con mi declaración esperando que todo saliera bien._

_En un impulso, tome sus manos, algo que jamás creí lograr, pero que gracias a la adrenalina que experimentaba en ese momento conseguí. La mire fijamente y luego respire profundo._

_Agradecí mentalmente que ella no se soltara de mi agarre, pensando que intentaba aprovecharme, por lo que decidí hablar._

_— ¡Meredy, me gustas, quisieras ser mi novia! —producto de todo el nerviosismo que tenia, no me di cuenta y mi tan anhelada declaración termino siendo un grito de guerra._

_—Sabes, no era necesario que me gritaras. —respondió mientras yo aun no obtenía un si o un no._

_—Entonces, ¿que dices? —pregunte tímidamente, ya que temía de su respuesta._

_—Obvio que acepto tonto, tú también me gustas. —al oírla mis nervios desaparecieron totalmente, debido a que la respuesta era la que tanto anhelaba._

_Fin __Flash Back_

De ahí en adelante comencé una relación con Meredy, era genial salir con ella, era divertida, linda, amable, no me presionaba ya que cuando comenzamos el noviazgo, yo le revele mi problema con las mujeres y ella me acepto a pesar de ello.

Cuando le revele mi trauma o mi debilidad por así decirlo, Meredy se saco un gran peso de en sima, ya que producto de mis miedos a veces la rechazaba cuando el ambiente se ponía muy intenso, y producto de ello se le paso por la mente que los rumores de la agencia eran ciertos, y que yo era gay, y solo la quería de pantalla para encubrir mi supuesta homosexualidad.

Pero solucionado el malentendido todo fue pura felicidad, nos volvimos inseparables, una pareja solida, que se amaba, incluso me presunto formalmente a sus padres, y también a sus amistades.

Pero como dicen por ahí nada es para siempre, o al menos nuestra relación no fue para siempre.

_Flash Back_

_Era un día normal para mí, hasta que recibí una llamada de Meredy. No me pareció extraño hasta que me cito en el parque de la ciudad._

_Pensé positivamente, y se me ocurrió que tal vez podría ser una sorpresa que me tenía preparada. No era ni mi cumpleaños, ni tampoco estábamos de aniversario ya que apenas llevábamos cinco meces, pero a mi novia le encantaba celebrar cualquier cosa._

_Cuando llegue al parque de Magnolia busque por todos lados, ya que el lugar era grande y mi chica no me había dado muchos detalles._

_Después de unos minutos la divise estaba de espaldas pero la identifique por su hermoso cabello lila._

_—Hola amor feliz cinco meces, cuatro días y diecisiete horas… —dije mientras la abrazaba por detrás esperando sorprenderla._

_Por alguna razón, que desconocía en ese momento Meredy, se zafo de mi agarre y se coloco delante de mi, con no muy buen aspecto._

_—Natsu, debemos hablar. —apenas formulo esa frase, inmediatamente supe que algo no andaba bien, pero mantenía la esperanza de que no fuera nada grave._

_—Lo siento pero… debemos terminar. —al oírla mi mundo se vino abajo, no entendía que fue lo que hice mal, en toda nuestra relación me esforcé lo mas que pude por hacerla feliz, pero aparentemente no era suficiente._

_Me quede estático, sin poder responder nada, sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para el cual no estaba preparado._

_Meredy me veía, esperando que yo dijera algo, pero las palabras no me salían. Me dolía el pecho producto de lo que me acababa de decir._

_De un momento a otro vinieron a mí todos los momentos felices que pase junto a ella, y de algún modo esos mismos me dieron la fuerza para responderle._

_—No se me ocurre la razón por la cual quieras terminar… así que, ¿porque no me dices tú? —finalmente pude salir de mi retardo y formular una frase, y me sorprendió que fuese con suma facilidad._

_—Natsu, quisiera decir que soy yo, pero estaría mintiendo… no puede seguir cargando con tus problemas. —parecía sincera por lo que me arremetí a escucharla, esperando que con el pasar de los minutos mi corazón no saliera mas destrozado de lo que ya estaba._

_—Llevamos cinco meces, y tu jamás me has tocado, apenas si nos besamos… no puedo seguir con esto…_

_— ¿Lo que quieres es sexo? —pregunte esperando que esa simple acto para algunos, y que para mi era un enorme paso, solucionara todos mis problemas pero no fue así._

_—No, no se trata solo de sexo, tus traumas, me están afectando en mi vida social. —respondió secamente, y dejando atrás la sutileza, por lo que supuse que vendría lo peor._

_— ¿A que te refieres? —aparentemente yo mismo me quería hacerme mas daño, ya que seguía escuchando lo que tenia que decir._

_—Natsu, mi madre dice que eres extraño, que no eres de fiar. —me sorprendió que su madre fuese un factor en nuestro rompimiento._

_— ¿Porque piensa eso de mi?_

_—Ella dice que actúas extraño cuando estas a solas con ella, a demás me comento que le habías dicho que eras extranjero, y que venias de Australia, y se perfectamente que no vienes de allá._

_—Puedo explicarlo… tengo doble nacionalidad. —arremetí esperando que me creyera pero con una mentira como esa era lógico que no._

_—No mientas Natsu, no tienes pasa porte. —definitivamente nadie creería eso._

_—Y no solo mi madre no confía en ti, mi padre cree que eres drogadicto, ya que siempre estas temblando y sudando mas de lo normal. —eso no lo vi venir, en mi vida me habían asociado a la drogadicción pero siempre ahí una primera vez._

_—Pero lo peor de todo, es que mis amigas dicen, que eres un pervertido y que siempre las ves con miradas lujuriosas. —eso tenia explicación, debido a mis problemas con las mujeres, ya que a pesar de salir con Meredy mi trauma prácticamente seguía intacto._

_—Pero amor… tus amigas me ponían nervioso. —arremetí en mi ultimo intento de hacerla entrar en razón, pero resulto ser en vano._

_— ¡No me llames así!, ¡terminamos! y no ahí nada que nos haga volver, por lo que no me llames, no me busques, ¡y no quiero volver a verte! —definitivamente no íbamos a volver así que mi dolor seguía intacto._

_—…Pero trabajamos donde mismo… —hable esperando que no se irritara mas, pero obtuvo el efecto contrario._

_— ¡Lárgate de ahí entonces! —grito llena de furia y se marcho dejándome ahí solo._

_Espere a que se alejara para dirigirme a mi coche, y largarme a mi casa, probablemente a llorar, amaba a esa mujer, pero aparentemente ella no me amaba de la misma forma._

_Me dolía el corazón a más no poder, como era posible, ayer me abrazaba y decía que me amaba, y ahora me gritaba y me decía que no quería volver a verme._

_Pero dentro de todo la comprendía, yo era un enorme problema para ella, no la podía satisfacer como mujer, y aparte sus familiares y amigos me detestaban._

_No quedaba más que irme a mi hogar, y llorar por horas y horas escuchando música romántica, y abrazando al gato que siempre se colaba en mi apartamento._

_Cuando llegue al estacionamiento donde había guardado mi coche, divise a Meredy, quien ahora besaba a un sujeto, que no lograba ver ya que estaba de espaldas._

_Me acerque escondiéndome entre los autos para poder oir lo que decían._

_—Esta todo listo mi amor. —hablo el hombre que logre reconocer como el gerente de la agencia en la que trabajábamos Meredy y yo._

_Laxus Dreyar era con quien se besaba mi ex, un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, rubio, alto, fornido, ideal para ella, todo lo contrario de mi, estatura promedio, complexión delgada, en simples palabras un perdedor._

_—Claro que si, ya termine con Natsu como me lo pediste. —ahora Meredy respondió para luego seguir besándolo._

_No quise seguir escuchando que mas hablaban mientras se besaban, ya que de seguro, no era nada bueno sobre mi, yo ya sabia que era una lacra, por lo que no necesitaba que alguien mas me lo dijera o lo insinuara._

_Comencé a caminar sin rumbo, no me sentía bien como para conducir, el shock de que tu novia te deje es impresionante, pero saber que también te engañaba, eso es algo que no se le desea ni al peor de los enemigos._

_—Llevaba mucho tiempo caminando, Meredy me cito al parque alrededor de las siete de la tarde, y ya eran mas de las once y yo seguía caminando sin rumbo._

_De pronto me vi en el muelle, estaba todo oscuro aunque en algunos lugares había pequeños faros que iluminaban las estrechas calles de muelle._

_Me senté a orillas del mar, estuve así un buen rato, admirando las olas como chocaban con los roquerías._

_Al cabo de un rato sentí frio, decidí que ya era hora de marcharme, tanto había caminado, que para regresar a donde había dejado mi coche tardaría hasta la mañana._

_Camine un rato por el muelle antes de irme, y en ello encontré una bufanda de color blanca, se veía nueva, por lo que me sorprendí de que estuviera allí. Producto del frio me la puse, rede mi cuello con dicha prenda, y comencé mi camino en dirección a la salida del muelle._

_De pronto oí una voz, más bien un susurro, pero claramente logre identificar mi nombre._

_—…Natsu Dragneel… —busque por todo el muelle al responsable de aquella voz, pero fue inútil, en el lugar no había nadie además de mi._

_—…Natsu Dragneel… aquí abajo… —oí nuevamente la voz y al estar parado en la orilla del muelle, baje la vista al mar que estaba frente a mis pies._

_Definitivamente no podía creer lo que veía, era mi reflejo, pero se movía por voluntad propia, por así decirlo._

_—…Oye… te queda bien la bufanda… —hablo dejándome helado por la impresión._

_—Tal ves el padre de Meredy, no estaba equivocado y si soy un drogadicto. —hable en voz alta intentando encontrar una explicación razonable a lo que veían mis ojos._

_—…Que drogas ni que nada… escúchame bien Natsu Dragneel, esta es la ultimas vez que te llamaras así, desde ahora serás Salamander… un sexy boy._

_No sabia que hacer, jamás había conversado con mi propio reflejo, era tan extraño, sobre todo porque este hablaba._

_—…Oi…ga… se…ñor…re… fle…jo… —no sabia como responderle así que hice lo primero que se me vino ala mente._

_—…Pobre tonto, con razón sigue virgen a los veinticinco años. —hablo mientras ponía una mueca de disgusto._

_— ¡Oye! —ese reflejo no era nada amable ni considerado._

_—Escucha con atención, esa bufanda te dará lo que te hace falta. Bye bye. —hablo al ultimo para desaparecer y dejar a mi reflejo de toda la vida._

_Después de esa experiencia paranormal, me fui lo más rápido que pude del muelle y apenas encontraba un vidrio de alguna tienda o algo revisaba si mi reflejo se movía o no, afortunadamente, estaba tan callado como de costumbre._

_Cuando llegue a la entrada de Magnolia, tome un autobús, para llegar, mas rápido al parque y recoger mi coche._

_Iba de lo mas tranquilo sentado junto a la ventana, cuando en el reflejo del vidrio pude apreciar como una joven bastante guapa me estaba mirando, y luego se paraba de su asiento, y se sentaba junto a mi._

_Eso me sorprendió, pero por alguna razón, no sentí miedo de ella, al contrario la encontré exageradamente atractiva, y no solo yo, mi hombría también lo hacia._

_Pasaron un par de segundos, y la chica se abalanzo sobre mi me beso, y no de una manera tierna, sino que de una forma salvaje, llena de deseo, y de alguna forma, yo correspondí por inercia._

_Fin Flash Back_

Ese es el momento exacto en que me volví un Sexy Boy, son extraños los sucesos que me llevaron a la que soy en la actualidad, pero no me arrepiento de nada, al contrario estoy más que agradecido.

Siempre pienso en como sucedieron las cosas, y que bueno que sucedieron así ya que de no haber sido asi seguiría siendo virgen.

**Aqui termina este primer capitulo, espero allan disfrutado de el tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo.**

**No se exactamente cuando suba otro capitulo, ya que sigo trabajando en mi anterior fic pero tube un problema y no puede actualizar pero tratare de hacerlo pronto, asi seguir con los fics en paralelo.**

**si tienen algun comentario o critica, no duden en dejar un review.**

**Nos vemos bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí otro cap, este es el segundo, y por cierto va a tener lemon, no es seguro que haya en todos, considerando que en el primero no hubo.**

**Que comience la lectura **

_**Chapter 2: **__**¡**__**Sexo! ¡Sexo!, ¡Good!, ¡Good! **_

"_**Iba de lo mas tranquilo sentado junto a la ventana, cuando en el reflejo del vidrio pude apreciar como una joven bastante guapa me estaba mirando, y luego se paraba de su asiento, y se sentaba junto a mi.**_

_**Eso me sorprendió, pero por alguna razón, no sentí miedo de ella, al contrario la encontré exageradamente atractiva, y no solo yo, mi hombría también lo hacia.**_

_**Pasaron un par de segundos, y la chica se abalanzo sobre mi me beso, y no de una manera tierna, sino que de una forma salvaje, llena de deseo, y de alguna forma, yo correspondí por inercia".**_

Si creen que esa acción termino con un par de besos locos en el autobús, esta mas que equivocados. Al principio fueron besos pero luego la situación se volvió un poco más ardiente por así decir.

_Flash Back_

_Mis manos se movían solas, y recorrían todo el cuerpo de la joven que se me abalanzo hace unos pocos minutos._

_Por suerte veníamos en los últimos asientos del autobús, por lo que la gente no veía las cosa que hacíamos._

_Entre lo tan excitado que estaba, lo único que sabia era que a quien estaba besando y tocando, era una mujer de unos veinte años, piel blanca, cabello rojo como el fuego y llevaba trenzas. Aparte de eso el cuerpo que tenia era uno de los mejores que había visto, y lógicamente que había tocado, y como lo sabia, pues en ese mismo instante me tome el tiempo de examinar las proporciones de su figura, no era un experto en medidas, pero deduje que era 90, 60, 90._

_Todo iba perfecto, si no hubiese sido por alguien, hubiese perdido mi virginidad ahí mismo con esa chica._

—_Oigan, par de degenerados… si quieren hacer cochinadas, váyanse a un motel. __—__exacto, el chofer se había percatado de mis recientes actos lujuriosos, y como no si, mi acompañante estaba entre gemidos y gritos de excitación._

_Sésamos nuestras caricias, aunque por dentro me moría por seguir, y por como se encontraba la chica junto a mi, deduzco que ella tampoco le agrado que nos detuvieran cuando recién empezábamos._

_Decidimos pararnos para abandonar el autobús, claramente las pocas personas que seguían en el vehiculó, nos veían de forma reprobatoria. Decidí no prestarles atención y avance calmadamente entre ellos. La chica peli roja me seguía, y podía notar como aun tenia dificultad al respirar, una sonrisa se apodero de mi rostro, ya que jamás pensé ver a una mujer así de excitada por mis atenciones._

— _¿__Cuanto le debo? __—__pregunte al chofer antes de bajarme, pero el sujeto aparentemente estaba bastante molesto._

—_No gracias, no quiero su dinero… sabiendo donde estuvieron sus manos… __—__respondió con indiferencia, me hubiese defendido, pero la bajada del autobús estaba tan cerca que lo deje pasar._

— _¡__Pervertido! __—__me acuso una anciana, que estaba cerca de la puerta, no se porque, pero por impulso le respondí y por desgracia no de la mejor forma._

—_No me joda señora, puede llamarme como quiera, pero se bien que le hubiese encantado que a la que besara fuera a usted… y no se preocupe que no esta tan mal, si no es porque conseguí a esta señorita, me abría lanzada a usted sin dudarlo._

_No se porque le respondí, pero me gusto hacerle frente, se que era una anciana, y a los mayores se les respeta, pero aun así no me arrepiento._

—_Y si necesita una atención especializada, estoy en la guía telefónica. __—__hable al ultimo para luego bajarme del autobús seguido de mi acompañante, y una vez a bajo volví mi vista al autobús y vi como la anciana a la que confronte, me sonreía a mas no poder y hacia una señal de que me llamaría. _

_Fin Flash Back_

Si, se que muchos pensaran que no soy un sexy boy, mas bien soy un degenerado o pervertido como me llamo aquella anciana, pero si me dejan defenderme, en esos momentos no era consiente de mis actos, y creo que es mas que obvio porque, una mujer desconocida se acerca a mi, me besa y luego nos dejamos ir por la lujuria, es mas que claro que para una persona virgen como yo es algo que no se deja pasar.

En ese momento mi filosofía era hazlo con lo primero que se te cruce, pero para un tipo con problemas para relacionarse con las féminas, era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Además las emociones de ese día no me ayudaban mucho, Meredy me había abandonado, y luego me entere que me engañaba, era más que claro que necesitaba olvidarme de ello sobre todo porque la raíz de todos mis problemas era mi hombría.

Si se preguntan que paso con la peli roja que conocí en el autobús, pues ya había dicho que aquella noche fue la que perdí la virginidad.

_Flash Back_

_Habíamos bajado del autobús, yo me quede viendo como se alejaba, luego me volví y vi a la peli roja que estaba de espaldas a mí, puedo decir que todo lo que sentía en ese instante era deseo, y si alguna vez tuve miedo a las mujeres eso era cosa del pasado._

—_Se que es un poco tarde pero… me llamo Flare… __—__dijo sonrojada la peli roja al ver que yo la veía._

—_Bueno Flare-chan… yo soy Natsu. __—__conteste con una voz suave y calmada._

_Aparentemente mi tono de voz la descoloco un poco ya que se acerco rápidamente a mí y tomándome de mi chaqueta me miro con necesidad._

—…_Natsu-kun… no se como describir lo que siento, pero siento una enorme necesidad… de… ser suya…_

— _¡¿__Aquí, ahora, ya?! ¡¿Por qué no digo que no, pero… hace un poco de frio?!_

—…_No, mi casa queda a unas calles. __—__dijo para luego tomarme de la mano e ir casi corriendo en dirección a su supuesta casa._

_Definitivamente eso me termino descolocando, de pronto ya no le temo a las mujeres, mi trauma de años desaparecía y luego una mujer demasiado atractiva me pedía que la hiciera mía, acabando con mi virginidad._

_Admito que se me paso por la cabeza, que tal vez ella estaba borracha o drogada, pero no olía a alcohol y no le note indicios de haber fumado algo y no precisamente tabaco, por lo que si ella lo pedía, no veía el problema._

_Al rato llegamos a su casa, esta estaba vacía aparentemente ya que cuando entramos estaba todo apagado, inmediatamente fuimos a su habitación, no sentía miedo ni nerviosismo por ser mi primera vez, al contrario me sentía con unas ganas de terminar de una vez por todas con mi virginidad._

—_...Nat...su...sigue...sigue... —si, esas eran palabras de la mismísima Flare, y si en el autobús estaba excitada ahora realmente se podría decir que estaba mojada por tanta excitación._

_Hasta el momento estábamos sobre la cama besándonos desesperadamente, mientras recorríamos el cuerpo del otro por debajo de nuestras prendas, hasta que nos cansamos de que la ropa que traíamos detuviera nuestras caricias._

_Flare me quito la camisa que traía desabrochando lentamente cada botón de esta y depositando pequeños besos en mi pecho, después de quitarme la camisa fue mi turno, por lo que le quite la blusa de tirantes que llevaba puesta y al igual que ella comencé a besarle los pechos, primero se podría decir que eran roses con mis labios, ya que después me puse a succionar sus pezones con demencia mientras ella gritaba de placer._

_Aunque parezca increíble, llego un momento en que me canse de lamer sus enormes y exquisitos pechos ya que me era insuficiente, quería probar todo le cuerpo de Flare para saber que sabor tenia, aunque después de saborear sus pechos deducía que el resto de ella debía saber igual o similar._

_El pantalón de Flare, fue lo siguiente en lo que me concentre, ya que como era tan ajustado era algo difícil sacarlo, así que comencé a deslizarlo por sus piernas lentamente, y cuando ya estaba afuera por completo, me maraville con la ropa interior que traía Flare era una lencería diminuta que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, pero como en ese momento no necesitaba imaginarme nada ya que pronto lo vería con lujo de detalle no le preste demasiada atención._

—_Creo que ahora es mi turno. —le dije al ver que ella ya casi no tenia ropa, y yo aun tenia mis pantalones puestos._

_Me disponía a aflojar mi cinturón, cuando sentí las manos de Flare en mi cintura, observo mi bulto unos segundos, y luego me quito el cinturón de un jalón y dejo caer mis pantalones al piso._

—_Con razón se veía grande. —dijo ella mientras mi virilidad era tapada solamente por mis boxers, y claramente no tardo mucho en deshacerse de ellos._

_Luego Flare se puso de pie y seguimos besándonos mientras ella atendía mi hombría con sus manos, yo no era indiferente a sus caricias ya que también me tomaba el tiempo de recorrer sus curvas hasta que ambos nos detuvimos al mismo tiempo._

—_Creo que ya es hora..._

—_Pienso igual.__—la interrumpí ya que sabia a que se refería y yo también deseaba llegar a ello._

_Flare se recostó sobre la cama, yo avance así ella y le quite las bragas que aun tenia puestas, cuando la admire completamente, no puede resistir, me acomode entre sus piernas y luego la penetre._

_La hice cabalgar por horas mientras ella gritaba mi nombre desesperadamente exigiéndome que fuera más fuerte con mis estocadas, para darle mayor placer._

_En resumen puedo decir que estuvimos poniendo a prueba las posiciones del kamasutra, puede que no fuese un experto pero en el sexo no hay límites y esa noche explore lo más que pude._

_Fin Flash Back_

Al otro día, cuando desperté me encontré con una escena que jamás creí tener la suerte de presenciar, yo desnudo en una cama y junto a mi Flare quien tampoco llevaba ropa, prueba de la que habíamos hecho la noche anterior.

Me puse a meditar en todo lo ocurrido, y si debo describirlo puedo decir que fue grandioso, definitivamente una experiencia única que jamás borraría de mi mente.

Pero tristemente al ver a Flare dormir junto a mi, no pude evitar recordar a Meredy, ella pudo ser con quien tuviera mi primera vez, como no si era a la mujer a quien amaba, me maldije internamente, si hubiese superado mi trauma antes, hubiese logrado complacer a mi ex y tal vez no hubiésemos terminado, pero igualmente nada aseguraba que ella no me hubiese terminado engañando como lo hizo.

La ame tanto y recordar su traición me hacia explotar en ira, pero ya todo estaba perdido, ella nunca seria mía.

Probablemente ella me pensaría que estuve llorando toda la noche por el rompimiento, pero si supiese que en verdad estuve desvirginandome con la primera que se me cruzo, primero se sorprendería enormemente, tomando en cuenta que ella siendo mi novia y la mujer con la mas confianza logre tener, apenas logre besarla y mantener un contacto físico bastante distante en comparación a una pareja normal, y segundo me diría ¿Cómo rayos lo lograste?

Pues sinceramente después de todo lo que había pasado esa noche ni yo me explicaba como había terminado en la cama con la peli roja. Claro, recordaba que me fui del parque después de ver la escenita amorosa de Meredy con Laxus, luego llegue al muelle a las afueras de la ciudad y de regreso la peli roja y yo casi lo hacemos en el autobús.

No había nada de extraño en esos acontecimientos, pero no me podía convencer a mi mismo de haber superado mi trauma de la nada.

Intente recordar algo que hubiese gatillado en mi, que me dejase hablar y tocar a una mujer sin ningún problema, pero no recordé nada, hasta que en un extremo de la cama divise una bufanda blanca, o mejor dicho, la bufanda que me encontré en el muelle justo antes de que mi reflejo cobrara vida propia.

Al recodar ese incidente paranormal con mi reflejo, se me erizo la piel, fue algo que jamás se me iba a olvidar, pero sobre todo las palabras que me dijo mi reflejo.

— _escúchame bien Natsu Dragneel, esta es la ultimas vez que te llamaras así, desde ahora serás Salamander… un sexy boy._

A recordar lo que me dijo mi reflejo, no le tome peso, pero no podía negar que desde que me puse la bufanda sentía mas confianza en mi mismo.

Tal vez eran tonterías mías pero como fue que Flare se acerco a mí, con ese deseo incontrolable en primer lugar, yo jamás había despertado eso en alguna mujer. Y luego la incógnita más grande, ¿Cómo logre complacer sus deseos?

Sabía que creer en lo que mi reflejo era ridículo, pero tampoco soy escéptico totalmente, se podría decir que creo en los milagros, y si este fue uno de ellos, no me quejo.

Todo parecía perfecto, hasta que Flare despertó ya que las cosas no se dieron como hubiese preferido.

_Flash Back_

_Llevaba un buen rato admirando a la chica que dormía junto a mí, y debo de admitir que mi rostro irradiaba una gran sonrisa._

—…_Flare-chan, despertaste. __—__dije al ver que mi musa de cabellos rojos se revolvía entre las sabanas mientras abría lentamente sus ojos._

_Ella me vio y luego se acomodo para quedar sentada junto a mí, se veía cansada pero tenía una linda sonrisa._

— _¿Qué hora es Natsu-kun? __—__me pregunto mientras se tallaba los ojos ya que aparentemente aun no despertaba del todo._

—… _las once… dormimos bastante…__—__ respondí pero ella se sorprendió por mi respuesta, yo creí que tal vez tendría que hacer algo a esa hora._

—…_Natsu-kun, debes irte inmediatamente. __—__hablo descolocándome, se veía satisfecha después de nuestra noche, y ahora me echaba, definitivamente, se veía mejor durmiendo._

— _¿__Porque?… __—__pregunte al mismo tiempo que oí que alguien abría la puerta de la casa._

— _¡__Soy casada, y mi marido te vera aquí y te matara! __—__definitivamente eso no me lo esperaba, por lo que antes de que llegara el marido de Flare busque mi ropa para salir cuanto antes del lugar._

_Lamentablemente me demore un poco en ello y el marido entro por la puerta y nos vio, a Flare desnuda, como a mi en bóxers tratándome de poner los pantalones._

— _¡¿__Que significa esto?! __—__grito iracundo a más no poder el sujeto, al ver a su mujer con otro hombre._

—… _Amor, ahí una explicación… para todo esto. __—__dijo Flare esperando calmar la situación ya que su marido lo único que quería era abalanzarse sobre mi._

— _¡¿Enserio?! __—__le contesto su marido._

—_Si… veras el es mi primo de Crocus, vino a visitarme…_

— _¡Callate! ¡Ni creas que me voy a creer eso! __—__grito molesto el reciente cornudo, mientras tronaba sus dedos listo para irse a los golpes conmigo._

—… _En mi defensa, yo ser australiano, y no conocer bien el español, yo mejor volver otro día con más calma y solucionar este problema…_

—_¡Maldito! __—__por la forma en que me grito, deduzco que no le gusto mi asentó australiano._

_No se ni como, pero esquive el golpe de mi contrincante inclinándome velozmente y abriéndome de piernas, después de eso hice un movimiento pélvico muy sensual y salte por la ventana._

_Cuando estaba afuera de la casa, Flare se asomo por la ventana quedando junto a su marido que no hallaba la forma de salir a buscarme para golpearme._

— _¡¿__Natsu-kun… nos volveremos a ver?! __—__me grito para que yo pudiera oírla ya que corría como el diablo._

— _¡Lo dudo primor… y mi nombre es Salamander! __—__me detuve para contestarle recordando lo que me había dicho mi reflejo la noche anterior, y luego salir corriendo._

_Fin Flash Back_

Después de mi huida me percate que a pocas calles de allí se encontraba el estacionamiento del parque donde la tarde anterior deje mi auto, por lo que decidí ir a buscarlo.

En el camino me vestí completamente y a pesar de que no hacia frio me puse la bufanda al cuello solo para lucirla.

En ello se me ocurrió poner aprueba el supuesto poder sexual que tenia la prenda, lógicamente no espere obtener resultado con ello ya que me parecía una tontería sacada de una película de ciencia ficción o tal ves una pornográfica.

No podía creer lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, pero todas las mujeres con las que me encontré en el camino, se me quedaban viendo, unas con cara de babosa, y otras con cara de deseo.

Al principio creí que era coincidencia, pero sacando conclusiones, definitivamente desde que me puse esa prenda no le era indiferente a ninguna mujer, además sentía en mi interior que podía hacer y decir cualquier cosa, en cierta forma me sentía libre.

Era una sensación que no había experimentado nunca, pero definitivamente me gustaba.

— ¡Sexo! ¡Sexo!, ¡Good!, ¡Good! —me fui gritando todo el camino hasta que llegue al parque y recogi mi auto para irme a mi casa.

**Oja les haya gustado el cap. Y nos vemos en el próximo.**

**Cualquer critica sea positiva o negativa(tdo se acepta) puden dejar un review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, aquí de nuevo, gracias por seguir el fic. Es el tercer capitulo y contiene lemon, por lo que los que no estén preparados para las salvajadas que hará Salamander entren bajo su propio riesgo.**

_**Chapter 3: La sexy Vendedora**_

Llevaba dos días sin ir a mi trabajo, no podía ir a la agencia y hacerle frente a Meredy, me moriría de vergüenza de solo asomarme por allá.

Y como no si de seguro mi ex ya le había contado a todo mundo que me había dejado, por no ser suficientemente hombre.

Pero a pesar de todo, algo debía de hacer, no podría seguir diciendo que estaba enfermo, en algunos días tendría una exposición frente a una compañía con la que queríamos firmar un contrato.

Incluso llegue a recibir llamados de Laxus, para que me dignara aparecer, ya que el no era tonto y sabia perfectamente que yo no sufría ningún padecimiento.

No sabia que hacer, no quería ir a la agencia, ya que no quería ver a Meredy ni a Laxus, pero mi estado financiero dependía de la continuidad de mi trabajo. Pero el solo imaginar como mi ex y su amante debían de estar burlándose de mí, hacia que me hirviera la sangre de rabia y frustración.

De seguro creían que yo me hacia el enfermo para no ir a trabajar por lo del rompimiento, probablemente me veían llorando amares como el ser mas patético del mundo. Debían de sentirse en la gloria, se rieron de mí a mis espaldas y luego disfrutaron torturarme y romperme el corazón.

Y si lo analizaba detenidamente lograron todo lo que se propusieron, querían engañarme y jugar con mis sentimientos, y lo hicieron. Querían hacerme ilusiones y luego destrozarlas, y lo lograron. Y al final quería que yo me sintiera miserable por todo lo sucedido, y hasta el momento lo estaban consiguiendo.

Por lo que me dije a mi mismo. —Siempre en mi vida, los que me pisotearon y se burlaron de mi, me dejaron en el piso, y no hice nada, ¿Iba a dejar que la historia se repitiera nuevamente?

— ¿Seguirían riéndose de mí, y yo no haría nada al respecto?, ¿Regresaría a la agencia y actuaria como si nada hubiese pasado? No… —fue lo único que se me paso por la mente al formularme eses preguntas.

— ¿Pero que haría? ¿Renunciaría a la agencia así como así y darles en el gusto?

Nuevamente me respondí en ese preciso instante, y fue un rotundo no.

Si bien tenía la convicción, ya que no dejaría que nadie se volviera a meter conmigo sin recibir su merecido, me faltaba un medio para completar mis propósitos.

Pero luego recordé que tenía en mis manos el arma más poderosa que jamás se había creado, la bufanda con poderes sexuales.

—Es hora de que reciban una cucharada de su propia medicina…

Luego de mi frase de película de acción, me di cuenta que si bien la bufanda era poderosa a la hora de llamar la atención de las mujeres, me di cuenta de que yo también debía hacer mi parte, por lo que fui a comprar ropa que fuera mas acorde a mi nuevo yo.

_Flash Back_

_Me encontraba en el centro comercial y me dirigí al departamento de ropa que estaba en el segundo piso. _

_Me pare afuera de una tienda, y observe como todas las vendedoras eran mujeres, ahora no me importaba en absoluto tener que tratar con ellas, al contrario, lo agradecía, pero hace unos días no era así, por lo general entraba a tiendas donde atendieran hombres, o en donde tuviese el menor contacto posible con la féminas, por eso agradecía que esos días hubiesen terminado._

_Me adentre en la tienda y comencé a buscar ropa un poco mas jovial que la que traía. Primero me centre en cambiar mis pantalones de tela tradicionales por algo más a la moda._

_Me tomo algo de tiempo pero finalmente encontré unos jeans bien ajustados y que en las rodillas estaban rotos. No estaba totalmente seguro de comprar unos jeans que estuvieran rotos, sobre todo porque no eran nada baratos, pero el sujeto que los portaba en el anuncio que los publicitaba se veía bastante atractivo y con estilo por lo que decidí llevármelos._

_Luego fue el turno de cambiar mi camisa a cuadros por algo que me hiciera sentir más libre y que desde luego combinara con mis nuevos jeans._

_Paso un buen rato, y no encontraba nada que me gustara estaba por darme por vencido cuando no muy lejos de mi vi a todas las vendedoras de la tienda agrupadas y que me veían, con corazones en los ojos literalmente, luego comenzaron a discutir, no sabia de que pero deduje que era por quien me atendería._

_Yo me hacia el desentendido y seguía buscando algo con que remplazar mi camisa, cuando una de todas las vendedoras se paro frente a mi._

—_Disculpe señor, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? __—__me pregunto una señorita rubia, y definitivamente de buen cuerpo, porque dios que proporciones, en ese mismo instante me dije a mi mismo que ella seria mía._

—_De hecho sí señorita…__ Realight. __—__respondí mientras veía el gafete que tenia su nombre._

—_Puede llamarme Jenny. __—__dijo algo divertida se veía que era una chica alegre._

—_Bueno Jenny… __—__hice que mi voz fuese mas profunda y descolocando un poco a la linda vendedora. __—__Podrías ayudarme a encontrar algo con que remplazar esta camisa que traigo, por algo mas a la moda._

—_Claro señor, buscare algo enseguida. __—__hablo mientras comenzaba a buscar algunas prendas de los mostradores._

_Ella estaba buscando unas playeras que fuesen de mi talla, ya que anteriormente me había enseñado unas pero que me quedaban muy grandes._

_Ella estaba ligeramente inclinada buscando las prendas que le solicitaba cuando me acerque un poco a ella para hablarle._

—_Sabes Jenny… podrías enseñarme esas camisas que están allí abajo. _

_Apenas lo solicite la chica se agacho para tomar la prenda y me dio una excelente vista de su voluminoso trasero, y como si fuera poco su ropa interior se marcaba en la falda ajustada que llevaba._

— _¿__Es esta señor? __—__pregunto sacándome de mi trance ya que aun no me sacaba de la cabeza su sexy trasero._

—_eee… see… __—__ni me fije bien que era lo que había sacado pero, que me importaba si gracias a ella pude disfrutar de esa vista._

_Iba detrás de Jenny en dirección a la recepción a pagar por la ropa, cuando me fije del sensual contoneo de caderas que hacia la rubia para mí. No sabia si era a propósito, o lo hacia sin intención, pero lo único que consiguió era que reafirmara mi deseo de hacerla mía, y para ello tenia un plan._

—_Sabes Jenny, no estoy seguro que la taya del jeans sea la adecuada, ¿podría ir a probármelo? __—__pregunte aunque sabia la respuesta que obtendría._

—_Claro señor lo acompaño. __—__respondió apenas le pregunte, y nos dirigimos a los vestidores._

_Una vez adentro, me saque mis pantalones de tela, y me puse los jeans, mientras tanto Jenny esperaba fuera de mi vestidor sosteniendo la camisa negra sin mangas que había elegido para mi, según ella era lo mas popular que había._

—_Jenny… tengo un pequeño problema. __—__dije mientras abría un poco la puerta para dejar ver mi cara._

— _¿Cual es? __—__pregunto un tanto extrañada._

—_Es que el jeans me quedo un poco ajustado, bastante diría y no me lo puedo sacar, ¿podrías ayudarme?_

_Lo que le dije le sorprendió bastante y termino sonrojándola un poco ya que debería de entrar al vestidor conmigo, como si fuera poco, esos lugares se caracterizaban por ser pequeños, y esos no eran la excepción._

_Cerramos la puerta y quedamos uno enfrente del otro, y realmente eran estrechos los vestidores ya que estábamos tan cerca que podíamos recibir el aliento del otro por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos._

—_Podrías tirar del pantalón para ver si sale. __—__le dije para que se acercara un poco mas de lo que ya estábamos, y surtió efecto ya que sus manos hicieron contacto con las mías._

_Cuando rose su piel, vi como se exaltaba un poco y luego subía su mirada hacia mí lentamente, y si antes estaba sonrojada, ahora lo estaba mucho más._

_Sentí que ese era el momento preciso para hacer mi jugada, realmente esa chica me había excitado solo con su presencia, por lo que no me contendría, la haría mía, en ese mismo instante._

_Tome sus manos que aun ejercían un leve agarre sobre mi pantalón y las separe de el, para acercarme y susurrarle en su oído._

—_Jenny… me gusta tu perfume… tiene un aroma a frutilla que me esta volviendo loco… __—__luego la me aleje para ver su rostro, y comprobé que con mi reciente acercamiento se había excitado._

_La tome de la cintura y la acerque a mi, la mire a los ojos y estos tenían un hermoso brillo, sumado a que su respiración estaba algo acelerada, reafirmo mi intención de seducirla._

_Deje de observarla y me acerque a su cuello inhale su aroma profundamente y sentí como las piernas de Jenny flaqueaban._

_Su aroma era embriagante, pero no me detendría ahí, también quería saber a que sabor tendría su piel, por lo que comencé a besar su cuello que era lo único que estaba disponible, ya que la blusa que traía era muy recatada._

_Mi vendedora rubia seguía sin resistirse por lo que el que calla otorga, pensé en ese momento. Después de unos lametones su cuello ya no me fue suficiente, su sabor era tal cual como me lo imaginaba, simplemente delicioso, pero no bastaba con eso, necesitaba más, y estaba seguro que ella también._

_Lleve mis manos a su blusa y le desabroche los primeros botones, dejando descubierto uno de sus hombros. __—__Dime si quieres que me detenga. __—__dije mientras lo hacia, pero no oí nada, ni una palabra se escapo de su boca, me preocupo en cierta forma pero cuando dejo salir un gemido casi inaudible, pero que si alcanzo a llegar a mis oídos, en mi rostro afloro una sonrisa y continúe con lo mío._

—_Eres deliciosa Jenny… __—__dije mientras lamia sus hombros, pero algo hizo que se aferrara mas a mi de lo que ya estaba, aparentemente ya no se podía mantener en pie con lo que yo hacia._

—_Jenny… __—__deje de lamer su hombro y la mire a los ojos, y me recordó a cierta peli roja con la que había tenido una gran noche, unos días atrás._

_El acto siguiente no fue de mi parte, ahora fue la rubia la que se colgó de mi cuello y se unió conmigo en un ardiente beso. Puedo decir que Jenny olía bien, el sabor de su piel era un manjar, pero el sabor de su saliva estaba a otro nivel, era algo de otro mundo._

_Separamos nuestros labios por la falta de aire, y ya nos encontrábamos algo acalorados y no por que el lugar no tuviera buena circulación de oxigeno, si no porque ya había logrado mi objetivo, la había seducido satisfactoriamente y ahora ella correspondía todas mis atenciones._

_Nos besábamos desaforadamente y recorríamos el cuerpo del otro en tanto, pero yo me centraba más en su glamoroso trasero, era lo más grande que había sentido en mi vida, me faltaban manos, para atender sus voluminosas nalgas._

_De pronto levante una de sus piernas para acariciarla completamente ya que la falda que llevaba no tapaba mas allá de sus muslos, justo lo necesario diría yo._

_Recorría su pierna de arriba a bajo, pero esa posición en la que estábamos me estaba hartando. Solté su pierna delicadamente, y me centre en sacarle la blusa, todo el tiempo estuve atendiendo su trasero y había pasado por alto los pechos, a simple vista se veían grandes, pero cuando la deje sin la blusa, definitivamente sus proporciones eran mejores de lo que me esperaba._

_Primero comencé besando alrededor de su brasier, pero quería ver sus pezones por lo que en poco tiempo dicha prenda salió volando del pecho de la rubia._

_Iba a acercar mis labios a sus pezones que se podían ver erectos, pero me alejo de ella algo avergonzada, y yo que pensaba que ya había sucumbido ante la pasión._

—…_No podemos seguir… __—__hablo mientras se cubría los pecho y me despojaba de esa linda imagen._

— _¿__Por que no…? __—__hable intentando encontrar una explicación a su reciente rechazo._

—_Porque usted es un cliente de la tienda, y yo una vendedora, que pasa sin nos atrapan._

—_Primera, no me llames usted, llámame Salamander, y segunda, si nos atrapan, nos vamos a un motel, y ya…_

—_Pero podrían despedirme._

—_Oye, eres la más linda de todas las vendedoras de esta tienda, si te despiden perderán a mas de la mitad de la clientela, o acaso crees que los hombres vienen por el decorado del lugar. Vienen a ver como contoneas tus caderas y exhibes tu linda figura, tal como lo hiciste con migo. __—__ella se ruborizo al oír lo que le dije. __—__Oh si, lo note… así que basta de charla y volvamos a lo nuestro._

_Luego de nuestra reciente conversación, me apodere de sus labios nuevamente y nos separamos dejando un hilo de saliva entre nuestras bocas, luego me volqué a sus pechos que nuevamente estaban descubiertos, listos para que yo hiciera lo que quisiera con ellos._

_Primero, los tome uno con cada mano los masajee unos instantes, preparándolos para lo que venia a continuación. Cuando ya no me pude contener, aprisione uno de sus pezones con mis labios, lo lamí insistentemente, pero luego comencé a darle pequeñas mordidas, mientras la rubia posaba sus manos en mis cabellos y me empujaba con desesperación hacia sus pechos esperando que yo no dejara de atenderlos._

_Y así lo hice hasta que ya estaban impregnados con mi saliva y no quedaba un centímetro que no hubiese sido recorrido por mis labios._

_Me separe de ellos y busque los labios de Jenny, encontrándolos inmediatamente ya que aparentemente me extrañaban. Mientras nos besábamos como si dependiéramos de ello, mi rubia me quitaba tanto la bufanda y la camisa._

— _¿__Como no te da calor con esa bufanda? __—__Pregunto mientras me despojaba de ella._

—_En la bufanda esta el poder… __—__y fui interrumpido nuevamente por sus deliciosos labios que a esas alturas ya habían perdido todo el labial que en un principio los hacían ver tan rojos._

_Seguíamos con nuestras caricias, yo la besaba, y con mis manos sostenía sus atributos y los masajeaba aunque también descendía a su trasero y lo atendía de la misma forma._

—_Sala…mander… __—__apenas pronuncio mientras se alejaba de mis labios._

—…_Si… __—__respondí a su llamado, y aunque me había alejado de sus labios, mis manos seguían haciendo su trabajo, recorriendo su cuerpo._

—_Házmelo de una vez… ya no lo soporto… __—__que sexy se veía al implorar sexo, definitivamente no me olvidaría de su expresión de placer y necesidad._

—_Me robaste la frase… __—__respondí y me incline para quedar a al altura de su feminidad. Levante su falda, y tome sus bragas para comenzar a descender con ellas por sus piernas, ni siquiera me di el tiempo de ver de que tipo eran, ya que quería que desaparecieran de ella lo antes posible._

_Luego me quite mis pantalones y mis bóxers, aunque en el camino recibí algo de ayuda de Jenny._

_Analizando la situación no había mucho espacio, por ende no podíamos recostarnos en el piso, así que levante a mi rubia en el aire y la posesione sobre mi miembro que a esas alturas estaba erecto a más no poder._

_Jenny se encargaba de saltar mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos, y me arremetía a esperar a que descendiera para recibirla con una estocada de mi hombría, todo esto se daba en mili segundos, porque la velocidad que alcanzamos en tan poco tiempo era impresionante._

_Mientras saltaba, sus pechos se balanceaban al mismo tiempo, y cuando quedaban en frente mío, recibían un jalón por parte de mi boca que hacia que Jenny soltara mas e un alarido de placer, aunque con todas mis estocadas ella no paraba de gemir y gritar._

— _¡__Oh my God! ¡Oh my God! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Si! __—__eran algunas de sus frases mas recurrentes._

_Entre todo nuestro acto sexual, pude oír como una niña merodeaba cerca de nuestro vestidor, lo que me alarmo un poco pero por mas que quise detenerme o disminuir la fuerza y velocidad de mis penetraciones no hice caso a mi estado de alerta y continúe con el mismo ímpetu incluso termino excitándome aun mas._

—_Mami, mami, ¿porque grita tanto la señora en el vestidor? __—__de pronto pregunto la niña mientras su madre se acercaba al lugar._

— _¿Por qué lo dices cariño? __—__pregunto la señora al no entender a lo que se refería su hija._

— _¡__Oh my God! ¡Oh my God! __—__el grito se pudo escuchar hasta lo mas recóndito de la tienda._

—_Ves mami, ¿Qué le pasa a la señora? __—__pregunto nuevamente la niña cuan ingenua, ya que toda la gente alrededor y su madre sabian lo que se estaba cometiendo en aquel vestidor._

—_...Etto... la señora es… una religiosa y… esta clamando a dios, es todo. __—__respondió la señora e intento que su hija dejase atrás el tema, aunque claramente no lo logro._

—…_pero pareciera que la estuvieran lastimando… __—__Iba a seguir hablando pero fue interrumpida por otro de los gritos de Jenny._

— _¡Ha Salamander me vengo! ¡Me vengo! __—__después de ese grito, quedaba ratificado que adentro no había ninguna religiosa con una devota fe a dios, sino que mas bien se estaban cometiendo los actos mas indecentes que alguien se pudiese imaginar._

—_Vamos cariño. __—__hablo la mujer después de escuchar semejante grito, tomando la mano de su hija y llevándosela del lugar antes de que terminara toda una pervertida._

—_Pero la señora…_

—_Descuida la señora debe de estar de lo mejor._

_Y definitivamente Jenny estaba de lo mejor, recién habíamos llegado al orgasmo y comencé a bajarla lentamente ya que según ella no sentía las piernas._

— _¿__Jenny te sientes bien? __—__pregunte ya que apenas se movía._

—…_No te preocupes, se me entumecieron las piernas, pero ya están regresando…_

—_Que bueno me habías preocupado. __—__respondí mientras ella dejaba mi agarre y se mantenía de pie por si sola._

—_Salamander… eres increíble. __—__dijo con una sonrisa de lado a lado._

—_Increíble es mi segundo nombre. __—__hable correspondiendo su sonrisa._

_Luego una pequeña charla post sexo, nos pusimos la ropa para salir del vestidor intentando pasar de ser percibidos._

_Jenny salió con normalidad, camino un poco ante la mirada de la gente que de seguro estuvo de espectador mientras nosotros lo hacíamos en el vestidor, y luego se alejo del lugar._

_Luego fue mi turno, antes de salir me había puesto los jeans y la camisa negra sin mangas que me recomendó mi apasionada amante, y sin mas salí como si lo que recientemente estuve haciendo fuese de lo mas normal, no sentía vergüenza ni miedo, al contrario me invadió una gran satisfacción._

_Me acerque a la recepción a pagar por mi nueva ropa, terminada la transacción estaba por salir cuando me intercepto Jenny._

—_Salamander… olvidaste tu ropa. __—__dijo mientras sostenía mi antigua camisa y pantalón._

_Al ver a Jenny, sentí algo en mi pecho, no era amor en ningún sentido, ya lo había sentido antes y esto no se parecía en nada. Lo que sentí fue un recuerdo invaluable que tuve junto a ella, y que quedaría en mi corazón y en mi mente, pero nada mas no era una mujer para mi, ni yo un hombre para ella._

—_Puedes quedártela como recuerdo… __—__dije mientras me alejaba de la tienda y ella seguía parada en la entrada con mi ropa en su pecho._

— _¿__Señora, ya se siente mejor? __—__pregunto la niña que desaseguró había reconocido la voz de Jenny._

—_Mejor que nunca. __—__respondió mientras le daba una sonrisa, y veía como yo descendía del departamento de ropa._

_Fin Flash Back_

Después de que obtuve mi ropa nueva y un nuevo encuentro sexual el cual incluiría a mi lista, me encontraba listo para hacerle frente a Meredy, Laxus, a la agencia y a quien se me cruzara por delante.

Pero antes de ello debía preparar todo antes de hacer mi regreso triunfal a mi trabajo, y con mi linda bufanda de seguro encontraría algo con que devolverle la mano a mi ex y a su amante.

**Si se preguntan por las Salvajadas de Salamander que mencione al inicio (En un futuro tratare de ser mas especifico en lo que se relaciona al lemon ya que es mi primer lemon y recién estoy aprendiendo)**

**¿Seguirán apareciendo más mujeres para Salamande? Es casi seguro tomando en cuenta que en Fairy Tail hay muchos personajes femeninos con buen potencial.**

**Y si se preguntan por los personajes principales, aparecerán mas adelante.**

**Ojala les haya gustado el cap. Si pueden dejar un review con opiniones genial, porque en este fic no hay nada dicho todavía.**

**Bye Bye **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo de el"Sexy Boy" este chapter tendrá lemon al igual que los dos anteriores, por lo que aviso de antemano para no pervertir a mentes aun no aptas para lo que sucede en este fic.**

**Jaja Solo bromeo el fic no es tan xxx como para quedar en mi computador y no ser visto por nadie.**

**Espero les guste, y sin mas que decir, comience la lectura.**

_**Chapter 4: Sexy Venganza**_

El día de la exposición llego, y definitivamente tenía que presentarme en la agencia, ya que yo estaba a cargo de una campaña publicitaria con la cual queríamos convencer a una empresa multinacional de formar una alianza con nosotros.

Lógicamente en dicha exposición se encontraría Laxus, siendo uno de los gerentes era inevitable su asistencia, también Meredy estaría allí, ella era solo una secretaria pero también se ganaba una plaza ya que ella tomaba notas para informar irregularidades en reuniones internas de la agencia.

Además de ellos, mis enemigos declarados, estarían todos mis colegas del departamento de publicidad, no los odiaba ni mucho menos, pero desgraciadamente eran buenos humillando a los compañeros en su momento de debilidad, y por los recientes acontecimientos sucedidos con Meredy, yo seria blanco de sus burlas.

Y sumado a ellos lógicamente estarían incluidos los representantes de la empresa con la que queríamos aliarnos.

_Flash Back_

_Ese día me levante temprano, tenia algunas cosas que editar para mi presentación por lo que estuve toda la mañana trabajando, no me preocupaba por el tiempo ya que la presentación se llevaría acabo a medio día. _

_Una vez que termine de darle los últimos detalles, me fui a tomar una ducha y vestirme para verme de acorde a la ocasión._

_Mi viaje rumbo a la agencia fue tan rápido, que en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya me encontraba en la puerta de entrada del edificio._

_Respire profundo y entre, había poca gente en la planta baja, y casi ni notaron mi presencia por lo que no perdí mucho tiempo allí y me fui al ascensor con rumbo al salón donde se realizaban eventos de esta índole._

_Primero pase por el departamento de publicidad, pero estaba vacio, por lo que supuse que estarían todos en el salón._

_La entrada al recinto eran dos puertas grandes con enormes manillas, acerque mi oído a la puerta y oí el murmullo de algunas voces, de seguro el salón estaba repleto y el único que faltaba era yo._

_Entre sin mas esperando las miradas de todos los presentes, y así sucedió, todos se volcaron a verme, no le di importancia a sus miradas, aunque no faltaron los que se reían entre dientes, probablemente deducían que yo solo venia ah hacer el ridículo._

_Estaba por subir al escenario, donde presentaría mis diapositivas que representaban mi trabajo, pero Laxus me detuvo sosteniéndome de un brazo._

— _¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Dragneel? __—__me pregunto con molestia, aunque a la vista de todos parecía que me estaba dando ánimos._

— _¿__A que te refieres? __—__contraataque restándole importancia a su enfado, eso lo sorprendió ya que jamás en mis años de trabajo en la agencia le tome tan poco interés a sus palabras._

—_Tu ropa imbécil. __—__me dijo mientras analizaba mi vestuario._

—_Es parte de la presentación. __—__dije sin mas y me aleje con dirección al escenario._

_Era lógico que laxus se enfadara, quien en susano juicio iría a una presentación de tal importancia, vestido en la forma en la que yo iba. Digo existe la ropa casual pero la mía no dejaba indiferente a nadie. Jeans ajustados, botas de vaquero, una camisa rosa sin mangas, entre abierta, y con un llamativo logo "I'm Sexy", sumado mi hermosa y sensual bufanda._

_Cuando llegue al escenario me tome el tiempo de admirar a todos mis espectadores, unos tenían caras serias, otros reían tratando de disimularlo. Pero a mi no me importaba en lo absoluto, tenia mi bufanda al cuello, y con ella tenia el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a lo que sea._

_Iba a comenzar a hablar, cuando vi que Meredy ingresaba al salón y se sentaba junto a Laxus, se dijeron algo al oído, y volvieron a prestarme atención como si nada._

_Esa escena fue suficiente como para que cualquier duda que alguna vez tuve sobre no vengarme se fuera de mi mente, y el deseo de hacerlos pagar creció aun más._

_Tenía un plan para vengarme, y con Meredy y Laxus en el salón viéndome, era suficiente como para comenzar el show._

—_bueno, damas y caballeros, ahora daré inicio a mi presentación, que representa a todo el departamento de publicidad de nuestra agencia. __—__hablaba con naturalidad así que decidí continuar._

—_Nosotros teníamos muchos proyectos en mente, y que tenían mucho potencial, pero no sabíamos cual de todos era lo suficientemente bueno como para convencer a una empresa multinacional de gran prestigio, que resulta ser una de las más exigentes en este campo. Por lo que mi papel en este trabajo consistió en elegir un proyecto, lógicamente basándome solo en mi criterio, y presentarlo a ustedes señores representantes, esperando conseguir una alianza entre vuestra empresa y nuestra agencia… pero siendo sincero no se me ocurrió nada._

_Todos me veían y parecía que no creían lo que yo estaba diciendo, y sobre todo por el modo tan desinteresado en que lo dije._

—_Pero no se preocupen, si bien no tengo un proyecto con el cual ganarme su aprobación, puedo decirles porque ustedes a pesar de todo deberían forjar una alianza con nosotros._

— _¡¿Dragneel que estas haciendo?! __—__Laxus se paro de su asiento y me increpo indignado._

—_Laxus, por favor… estoy en medio de una presentación. __—__respondí siguiendo con mi actitud desinteresada._

—_Como les decía, la razón por la que deben aliarse con nosotros, es por el valor humano que hay en esta agencia… es enserio todos somos muy unidos, tanto que compartimos mujeres, ¿no es cierto Laxus? __—__el rubio solo me vio y no supo que responder, lógico era el amante de mi ex novia y yo lo había descubierto._

— _¿A que se refiere? __—__pregunto uno de los representantes._

—_Nada, solo que Laxus y yo somos muy cercanos, somos como hermanos._

— _¿T__ú__ y Laxus? __—__Pregunto ahora uno de mis colegas, bastante extrañado, ya que mas bien mi relación con el gerente, era muy distante._

—_Claro, Compartimos todo…_

—_Vasta Natsu. __—__hablo Meredy intentando callarme ya que sabia adonde yo quería llegar._

—_Que pasa Meredy, no quieres que la gente sepa que tu eres mujer de dos hombres, o mejor dicho eras, por que ahora solo te queda Laxus._

—…_No se de que estas hablando… __—__respondió intentando huir a la mirada de todos los que la veían._

—_Vamos Meredy, no hay de que avergonzarse, mientras eras mi novia te revolcabas con Laxus… pero no te preocupes, no es muy diferente a lo que yo hice… ah Laxus lo siguiente tal vez te interese… __—__pulse el botón de encendido para dar inicio a las diapositivas que tenia preparadas. _

—…_Por cierto las imágenes que se Emitirán a continuación son de responsabilidad de quien las emite ya que pueden tener contenido explicito para adultos. Esto es una producción de "SexySalamander"… "Una noche con la albina"_

— _¡__Salamander déjame probar tu barita mágica…! __—__me pedía una mujer albina completamente desnuda._

— _¿Esa no es tu esposa Laxus? __—__le pregunto mi ex al rubio que no creía lo que veían sus ojos en la enorme pantalla del escenario._

— _¡Es Mira Maldito! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! __—__grito molesto por la que estaba viendo._

—_Solo le di un poco de atención, que mucha falta le hacia. __—__respondí nuevamente restándole importancia._

_Por cierto el video seguía y mis actos sexuales con la esposa de Laxus seguían reproduciéndose en la pantalla a la vista de todos._

— _¡Oh Salamander eres increíble! _

—_Increíble es mi segundo nombre…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Es increíble lo que sucedió en esa exposición, se suponía que ese día me enfrentaría a los leones, ya que todo el mundo que fue a ver esa exposición iba con intenciones de reírse de mí.

Pero no contaban con que yo me vengaría de ellos, y aunque me cueste admitirlo cogerme a la esposa de Laxus fue algo descabellado, pero prefiero quedarme con la frase ojo por ojo.

Además no hice nada de malo, el imbécil de Laxus, había desatendido a su esposa por andar revolcándose con la que una vez fue mi novia, así que yo pienso que le hice un favor a la albina, por un lado desenmascare a su infiel esposo, y por otro le di la mejor noche que de seguro no olvidaría jamás.

Aunque planear toda mi venganza no fue fácil, primero necesitaba evidencia de que el gerente de mi agencia le era infiel a su esposa, pero por desgracia no tenia nada para comprobarlo.

Nada hasta que recordé el día en que Meredy me abandono, y como la había sorprendido besándose con Laxus en el estacionamiento donde yo había guardado mi coche.

Al revivir ese día, recordé que en el estacionamiento había cámaras de vigilancia, y que funcionaban las veinticuatro horas, por ende los besuqueos de mi ex con su amante, de seguro estaban grabados en una de las cámaras del lugar.

Apenas conseguí la grabación del encuentro del rubio y mi ex novia, comencé a busque la forma de contactarme con la esposa de Laxus, y como nunca tuve una relación muy cercana con mi superior, no tenia idea de donde vivía o quien era su esposa.

Pero con un pequeño seguimiento en facebook, dios bendiga al hombre que lo creo, encontré su dirección, a su esposa y incluso tenia hijos dos para ser exactos.

_Fash Back_

_Teniendo la evidencia del engaño en u CD, me dirigí a la casa de los Dreyar, sabia que Laxus no se encontraba ese día ya que tendría una reunión importante en la agencia hasta altas horas de la noche, debido a la exposición que tendríamos dentro de poco._

_Me pare en la puerta de la casa con mi mejor vestimenta, lógicamente la que hace poco había comprado, ya que quería dar una buena impresión y terminar seduciéndola._

_Toque el timbre y me abrió la albina, esposa de Laxus, no estaba nada de mal, ella era mayor que yo y tenia dos hijos, pero tenia un cuerpo que no le invidiaba nada a las chicas de veinte._

—_Puedo ayudarlo en algo… __—__me saludo cordialmente, y mientras lo hacia, analizaba mi vestimenta, probablemente le pareció extraña, aunque de seguro también sexy._

—_Hola, disculpe, pero, ¿es usted la señora Dreyar? __—__pregunte aunque sabia que era ella ya que había vistos sus fotos en facebook._

—_Efectivamente soy yo, ¿que necesita? __—__la albina se sorprendió que estuviera allí buscándola a ella, cuando en realidad nunca nos habíamos visto._

—…_Pues, no se como decirle, pero vengo a comunicarle algo sobre su esposo. __—__dije tratando de no suavizar el golpe._

— _¡¿Qué le paso?! __—__pregunto mas que exaltada, de seguro creía que se trataba de un accidente._

—_No es nada grave Sr. Dreyar, pero desgraciadamente la perjudica a usted. __—__solté sin mas y ella se sorprendió a un mas._

— _¿__Podría pasar a su morada, necesito que reproduzca esto? __—__dije mientras le enseñaba el CD, que traía con migo._

_Ella no entendió mucho, pero me hizo pasar, me llevo al estudio, y coloco el Cd en el reproductor de aquella sala, todo esto sucedió en un total silencio._

_Comenzó el video, y apareció la imagen de su esposo besándose con otra mujer, inmediatamente la albina se llevo las manos al rostro, y comenzó a llorar._

_Me dolía verla llorar así, no era mi intención hacerla llorar, pero sentía que es peor vivir en una mentira, Laxus la engañaba y quizás planeaba hasta dejarla, tomando en cuenta de las promesas que de seguro le hacia a Meredy._

_La albina seguía llorando y la senté en uno de los sofás del estudio, y me acerque a ella para consolarla._

— _¿Por qué viniste a mostrarme esto? __—__pregunto de repente mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas._

—_Porque la amante de tu esposo, era mi novia… y quería que descubrieras su infidelidad a tiempo, no como yo. __—__mi voz sonaba melancólica y incierta forma así me sentía._

—_Sabes… en el fondo… siempre supe que Laxus me engañaba. Siempre llegaba tarde, a veces ni siquiera llegaba en toda la noche, salía los fines de semanas solo, y cuando regresaba olía a perfume de mujer._

— _¿__Por que nunca lo encaraste? _

—_No quería que Laxus me dejara, pero después de ver esto, de seguro en poco tiempo me pedirá el divorcio… _

—_Oye, eres joven aun, guapa, de seguro encontraras a otro, no tienes que seguir atada a un hombre que se olvido de ti por otra._

—_Conseguirme otro, como si fuera tan fácil, tengo dos hijos sabes._

—_Si lo se, pero si te quedas así como así, dejaras que Laxus se lleve la mejor de las satisfacciones._

_La albina seguía deprimida, no quería irme y dejarla así, además, mi plan era seducirla, pero no sabía si estaría bien aprovecharme de su vulnerabilidad, por lo que decidí cambiar un poco mi estrategia._

—_Te diré algo… mi novia me abandono antes enterarme que me engañaba, por lo que no pude hacerle frente, y me sentí miserable por dentro en ese momento… pero tu aun estas a tiempo, puedes enfrentar a Laxus y demostrarle quien manda._

—_No creo que pueda…_

—_Vamos, lo que pasa es que te tienes poca fe. _

—_Pero tengo treinta años, ya no soy tan atractiva como antes…_

—_Bromeas cierto… pocas veces eh visto un cuerpo tan bueno como el tuyo, tienes el trasero y los pechos como una colegiala, además, con tu cara, parece que fueras modelo._

—_Veo que te has tomado el tiempo de analizarme detenidamente… señor… __—__entre tanto se me había olvidado presentarme, y ella lo había notado._

—…_Llámame Salamander… __—__me presente con una sonrisa._

—_Bueno Salamnder, llámame Mira por favor, ya no quiero ser nunca mas la señora Dreyar._

—_Bien Mira, ya cumplí mi parte, ahora te toca a ti, espero le des una lección a Laxus, así que me voy… __—__iba a abrir la puerta del estudio, pero Mira me detuvo._

—_Espera Salamander… aun estoy casada, pero… porque no hacemos cuenta que soy soltera… __—__dijo de una manera sensual mientras dejaba caer su cabello por los hombros ya que lo traía recogido._

_Lotería, me dije a mi mismo, Mira había caído, y mi plan había sido todo un éxito, apele a su lastima, y ahora era ella quien tomaba la iniciativa, en cierta forma hacia mas fáciles las cosas._

—_Entonces Mira… si eres soltera, ¿podemos hacer lo queramos cierto? __—__pregunte acercándome lentamente._

—_Claro, tienes algo en mente… _

_Antes de que terminara de hablar la calle con mis labios, y ella correspondió sin dudarlo un segundo._

_Su faceta sexy me había encendido, literalmente, no me había dado cuenta, pero con mis besos prácticamente me la estaba devorando._

_Llego un momento en que separamos por la falta de aire, y pude apreciar el delgado hilo de saliva que mantenía unidos nuestros labios, esa imagen me éxito a un mas._

_Acto siguiente, lance a la albina al sofá, este era largo, por lo que Mira se recostó perfectamente, yo me posesione sobre ella, y seguimos con nuestros besuqueos, mi nota mental fue, "la albina realmente besa bien"_

_Mira traía un vestido rojo de una sola pieza, era una vestimenta normal para una mujer casada, pero afortunadamente tenia un buen escote, así que descendí mis besos desde sus labios hacia su pecho._

_El perfume que irradiaba era tan embriagador, que por mucho que quería mi olfato recorría su cuello de arriba abajo, logrando que se le erizara la piel._

_De pronto me detuve, a percatarme que mi albina favorita, estaba desabrochándome la camisa, pero estaba teniendo problemas, por lo que de repente se arto de ello, y me la saco de un jalón, logrando que mi camisa se rompiera._

—_Que lastima, era una linda y sexy camisa. __—__dijo con picardía mientras arrojaba lejos lo que quedaba de mi prenda seguida de mi adorada bufanda.._

—_Ni modo, tendré que comprar otra… afortunadamente conozco un buena tienda… __—__dije mientras recordaba algunas cosas sucedidas hace algunos días._

— _¿__Que es tan divertido? __—__pregunto al notar la gran sonrisa que tenia después de aquella frase._

—…_Nada, solo que ahora te toca a ti perder una prenda._

_Y en ese mismo instante, tome el vestido de Mira, ella extendió sus brazos hacia arriba, y yo lo deslice hasta que salió, de su cuerpo, y me dejo una vista privilegiada de su figura, llevaba un brasier, y unas bragas del mismo color, celeste._

—_Me gusta tu lencería. __—__dije mientras la admiraba de pies a cabeza. __—__sobre todo tu brasier, resalta bien tus voluminosos pechos._

—_No me distraigas Salamander, ahora siguen tus pantalones…_

_Pero no pudo con su cometido, porque yo seguí con mis lametones tanto en sus pechos como en su cuello._

_Estaba disfrutando del sabor de la piel de la albina, porque realmente tenía un exquisito sabor, sentía la mezcla con algún tipo de crema y definitivamente era delicioso._

_Después de un tiempo, me arte de que el brasier de Mira me impidiera lamer completamente sus pechos, por lo que la levante un poco de su cómoda posición para pasar mis manos a su espalda y desabroche el molesto brasier._

_Sus pechos cayeron al no tener un sostén e hicieron un hermoso balanceo para mí, una vez que sus pechos quedaron descubiertos, no había nada que me impidiera lamerlos a placer._

_Y así fue como sucedió, comencé a lamer uno de los pezones de mi amante, me centre en el pero sin desatender el otro, ya que mantenía un constante tacto sobre el._

_Los pechos de Mira era lo más deliciosa que había probado hasta ahora, por lo que no los dejaría tan fácilmente. Yo mantenía mis labios trabajando sin detenerse, y a veces levantaba la vista para ver el rostro de la albina._

_Por la expresión que tenía, lo estaba pasando de lo mejor, definitivamente debía ser así por que la cara de placer que tenía era como para enmarcarla._

—…_No te detengas… __—__hablo con una voz de necesidad ya que yo por unos instantes deje de jugar con sus senos._

—_Como digas…_

_Y así seguí con mis atenciones a su delantera, y en un inicio iba uno y uno, pero producto de mi excitación, al tiempo después prácticamente lamia los dos al mismo tiempo sin darme respiro._

_Cuando ya había saciado mi sed por los pechos de Mira, deslice mis manos a su entrepierna, con la clara intención llevar mis caricias a aquella zona._

_Primero fueron roses por debajo de sus bragas, pero después se podría decir que la estaba masturbando por la velocidad con la que novia mis dedos, en respuesta Mira gemía con la misma intensidad con la que yo me introducía en ella._

— _¡__Salamander! ¡Ah! ¡Me vengo! ¡Me vengo!... grito en el momento en que dejaba salir sus líquidos en mi mano._

_Retire mis dedos de su interior, y observe como estaban bañados con la esencia de la albina, sin dudarlo los lamí hasta librarlos de todo el liquido._

—…_Sabes mejor de lo que creía. __—__dije mientras le daba la ultima lamida a mis dedos, y la albina me observaba con una cara de satisfacción._

_El sabor de Mira aun estaba en mi paladar, pero no me era suficiente, ella sabía demasiado bien como para conformarme con un simple bocado._

— _¿Conoces la lengua tornado? __—__pregunte con un tono de picardía, y esperaba que me dijera que no, para mostrarle aquella técnica._

—…_no… __—__apenas respondió por lo excitada que aun estaba._

—_Ahora sabrás que es…_

_Y así descendí hasta quedar frente a su entrepierna, tome sus bragas, que por cierto estaban mojadas, por lo recién acontecido, las deslice por sus piernas y luego me deshice de ellas._

_Cuando quede a la altura de su feminidad, me acerque lentamente y puse mi rostro entre sus piernas, para comenzar a adentrarme en ella nuevamente pero esta vez con mi lengua._

_Ejercía un agarre sobre las caderas de la albina, para poder adentrarme en ella con fuerza, cosa que la peli blanca agradecía y también hacia su parte jalándome de los cabellos para empujarme a su interior._

_Mi lengua en su interior se movía a gran velocidad y buscaba cada vez mas adentrarse en aquella cavidad carnosa que se mantenía húmeda, y mientras yo seguía con mi danza bucal, liberaba mas de sus líquidos, que se deslizaban por mi boca._

_Mientras saboreaba la intimidad de la albina solté sus caderas y extendí mis brazos a sus pechos y mientras disfrutaba de mis caricias en su entre pierna ahora también lo hacia por mi tacto en su busto._

_Con el pasar de mis atenciones, Mira estaba experimentando una oleada de placer, ya que sus gritos y gemidos eran ensordecedores, pero iban acorde a mis envestidas bucales y el apriete de sus pezones._

_Sentía escurrir los jugos internos de mi amante, pero fue más notorio, cuando llego al éctasis con mi lengua dentro de ella._

— _¡Me vengo! ¡Me vengo! __—__grito mientras se movía descontroladamente por el placer producido._

_Después de ello le di una última lamida a su interior, y di por finalizado mi trabajo bucal en aquella zona._

—…_Te viniste mucho… __—__dije mientras quedaba de rodillas frente a ella._

—…_No te preocupes… aun… no estoy… satisfecha… __—__respondió entrecortadamente, los dos orgasmos que llevaba le estaban haciendo efecto._

—_Excelente, porque aun queda mucho por hacer… __—__dije mientras me quitaba mis jeans y mis bóxer, y los balanceaba en el aire para luego aventarlos lejos._

_Luego meacerque a mi musa de cabellos blancos, y me acomode a un costado de ella, primero comencé besando, tanto su cuello coco su oreja, que poco a poco la sacaban de su letargo dejando atrás su reciente orgasmo._

_Cuando Mira se reincorporo completamente, me apegue aun más a ella, tome con delicadeza una de sus piernas y la alce para dejar vulnerable su feminidad._

_Y de una estocada firme llegue hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, pero no le di mucho tiempo de sentir esa estocada, rápidamente comencé a envestirla con brutalidad mientras gritaba de emoción y placer._

—…_Mas… mas… mas… __—__eran todas las palabras que vociferaba la albina ante nuestros actos._

_Mis estocadas seguían siendo fuertes, y mi chica lo agradecía, ya que acompañaba mis penetraciones, exigiéndome que fuese mas intenso en mi movimiento pélvico._

_Luego me canse de la posición que teníamos, la tome de sus caderas y me senté en el sofá, con mi albina sobre mi pelvis, esta demás decir que en ningún momento nos separamos, estábamos unidos ya que nunca saque mi miembro de su interior._

_Al principio junto sus labios conmigo, ya que no nos movíamos pero seguíamos unidos, yo recorría su espalda y la acercaba a mí para tener sus pechos en mi rostro y poder lamerlos._

_Pero no me dio mucho tiempo, rápidamente comenzó a mover sus caderas, exigiendo que me centrara en embestirla._

_Deje mi agarre sobre sus pechos, y comencé a envestirla con fuerza, en nuestra posición actual mis penetraciones se sentía aun mejor que antes, ya que con los audaces movimientos de Mira, mi hombría podía llegar hasta lo mas recóndito de su interior._

_Ya llevábamos un buen rato en esa posición, Mira saltando, y yo penetrándola, pero como se dice por ahí todo lo bueno se tiene que terminar._

_Y así nos sucedió a ambos, cuando ya no podía resistir mas, me aferre con fuerza a la albina que estaba en la misma situación que yo, y deje salir mi esencia en su interior, nos quedamos en la misma posición que estábamos por unos largos segundos, en los que podía sentir como mis líquidos y los de la albina se derramaban por su cavidad._

—_...__Guau… eso fue asombroso. __ —__dijo la albina mientras seguía aferrada a mi ya que no se podía su cuerpo._

—_Lo se… me lo dicen con frecuencia… __—__reí mientras recordaba esta misma instancia con otras chicas, y como a ninguna la deje insatisfecha._

_Deje mi agarre sobre la albina y la recosté nuevamente sobre el sofá, y admiraba aquella escena con una gran sonrisa._

—_Mira, ah sido genial, pero temo que debo irme…_

—_Si lo se, además Laxus debe de estar por regresar. __—__respondió con cierto desgano al referirse a su marido._

—_Bueno, pero recuerda lo que hablamos… __—__dije tratando de animarla._

—_Dime una cosa… ¿Qué planeas hacer con lo que grabaste en la cámara? __—__pregunto sorprendiéndome, se había dado cuenta que antes de comenzar a tener sexo, yo coloque una cámara escondida entre unos libros para grabar nuestros actos._

—_Te seré sincero… no solo quiero vengarme de mi ex, sino que también de Laxus. __—__supuse que se enfadaría, puesto que a nadie agrada la idea de ser grabado teniendo sexo y mas bien siendo infiel._

—_Entonces será una doble venganza…_

_Fin Flas Back_

Después de dejar satisfecha a la albina me fui de su hogar, ya que si pasaba mas tiempo allí, podría encontrarme con Laxus, y como ya había tenido una experiencia lidiando con maridos cornudos, decidí no exponer mi integridad física, o al menos no hasta que me desquitara de dos personas que me debían una.

_Flash Back_

_Y en el salón mi diapositiva seguía a la vista de todos._

— _¡Me vengo! ¡Me vengo!_

— _¡Natsu! ¡Apaga eso ahora! __—__grito enfadada mi ex, mientras trataba de contener a Laxus que lo único que quería era ir a golpearme, o matarme._

— _¿Detenerlo? Pero si recién esta comenzando… es mas la siguiente tal vez te interese, la voy a adelantar…_

—_Producciones "SexySalamander" presenta… "Mamá Hot"…_

— _¡OH Si!, ¡OH Si! ¡Salamander estoy muy caliente!_

— _¡No te escucho! ¡Dilo mas fuerte!_

— _¡ESTOY CALIENTE MALDITA SEA!..._

— _¡¿Mamá?!, ¡que hiciste Natsu! __—__grito iracunda a mas no poder ya que a quien le hacia el amor en el video era a su madre._

— _¡Dragneel estas loco! __—__ahora era Laxus el que hablaba._

—…_No creo, pero según Mira y la mamá de Meredy si soy un buen amante…_

— _¡__Te mato! __—__grito nuevamente, y ahora mis colegas ayudaban a detenerlo ya que el rubio solo quería abalanzarse sobre mi._

_Si veía a mí alrededor, los representantes estaban boquiabiertos con lo que estaba sucediendo, en la pantalla prácticamente una película porno, y además de ello se estaba por armar una pelea._

— _¡Suéltenme!, ¡Lo voy a matar con mis propias manos! __—__Grito el Dreyar, y se zafo del agarre que ejercían sobre el, iba directo así mi, cuando la puerta del salón se abrió._

—_Mejor ocupa tus manos en otra cosa Laxus. __—__era Mira quien había aparecido de la nada con dos sujetos de traje a su espalda._

— _¿__Mira que haces aquí? ¿Estas bien? __—__pregunto preocupado el rubio mientras su esposa se acercaba._

—_No te preocupes por mi Laxus, yo estoy mejor que nunca… tan solo vine a que firmes los papeles del divorcio._

— _¿Qué estas diciendo Mira? __—__contraataco indignado._

—_Lo que escuchaste, quiero el divorcio, y la mitad de todos tus bienes, incluidas las acciones de esta agencia._

— _¡__Estas loca!..._

—_No lo estoy, ahora dame el divorcio o te demando y pierdes todo… y como puedes ver traigo a mis abogados. __—__dijo señalando a los sujetos de traje que la acompañaban._

_Golpe bajo, definitivamente Mira venia con la intención de desquitarse de Laxus, y yo lógicamente no me quedaría de brazos cruzados, la ayudaría un poquito._

—_Así se habla Mira…_

—_T__ú__. __—__dijo Laxus apenas me oyó. __—__Tú eres el culpable de todo esto._

—_Claro que no, tú te lo buscaste, no te gusto revolcarte con Meredy, mientras ella tenía novio y tú eras casado._

_Laxus se volteo a ver a Mira, pero esta tenia una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, y yo pase sobre el sin inmutarme y me acerque a la albina._

—_Laxus, te aconsejo que firmes, osino mis abogados tomaran acciones. __—__dijo al ultimo la albina mientras su marido tomaba los papeles y los firmaba. __—__Bien ahora estamos oficialmente divorciados, ya no seré mas la Sr. Dreyar… ¿Tu debes ser Meredy? __—__pregunto a la chica que acompañaba a su ex, y que afirmo las dudas. __—__Bueno Meredy, ahora Laxus es todo tuyo, aunque te compadezco, tendrás en tu cama a un viejo, cuando podrías tener a este magnifico semental. __—__dijo refiriéndose a mi lógicamente._

—_Meredy, Laxus que la pasen bien, y que su relación sea duradera… aunque tomando en cuenta que Laxus, perdió la mitad de lo que tenia, sumado que perdiste la alianza con los representantes, tal vez Meredy debas buscarte a otro… por cierto salúdame a tu madre. __—__dije mientras sonreía triunfante al igual que la albina._

_Mi ex y el rubio estaban mudos, humillados a mas no poder, y en ese instante me di cuenta que había logrado todo lo que había querido, gracias a mi bufanda lógicamente, que me saco del fondo del abismo de la miseria, y me convirtió en un Sexy boy._

—_Bueno, sin más que decir adiós chicos, fue un gusto trabajar con todos ustedes… por cierto como un concejo, cuando lleguen a su casa tomen a su esposa y déjenla satisfecha, porque… no valla a llegar un Sexy Boy, y termine dándole lo que necesitan. __—__hable mientras le nalgueaba el trasero a la albina._

_Después de ello salí del salón junto a Mira, ya que los abogados se quedaron para seguir con los tramites del divorcio__— ¿__Y que harás ahora Salamander? __—__pregunto mientras terminábamos de reírnos de lo recién ocurrido._

—_Bueno… primero iré a buscar más chicas, y luego… buscare más chicas, y mientras busco más chicas, espero encontrar algún trabajo._

—_Sabes ahora seré participe en las decisiones de la agencia podrías quedarte si quieres. __—__hablo esperando convencerme pero yo había tomado mi decisión._

—_Gracias Mira, pero mi antiguo yo era publicista, ahora debo buscar un nuevo trabajo de acorde a mis nuevos talentos y expandir mis horizontes sexuales… tal vez el porno o la prostitución._

— _¿Enserio? __—__pregunto algo sorprendida que lo dijese con tanta naturalidad._

—_Solo bromeaba, aunque quien sabe… pero aun tengo tiempo para encontrar un nuevo empleo, por lo que de momento me dedicare a tener mas mujeres._

—_Bueno, te deseo suerte Salamander… __—__la interrumpí dándole un beso en la boca que la descoloco._

—_Así nos despedimos en Australia. __—__dije con una sonrisa mientras la albina reía._

—_Nos vemos._

_Fin Flash Back_

Y así me despedí de mi antiguo yo para siempre y me fui caminando por una calle llamando la atención de las personas que transitaban cerca mío, aunque esta ves no se centraban en mi por la bufanda sino que mas bien por mi lema que venia diciendo en voz alta desde algunas cuadras.

— ¡Sexo! ¡Sexo!, ¡Good!, ¡Good!_**—**_A esas alturas era mi lema, como una insignia y me gustaba, tal vez en algún futuro venda camisetas con ese logo.

**¿Que tal?, ¿que les pareció el capitulo?, en lo personal, creo que eh mejorado un poco con el lemon, pero es solo mi impresión.**

**Como adelanto lo único que puedo decir, es que seguirán apareciendo mujeres en la vida de Salamander, puede ser cualquiera, porque tengo muchas en mente, además hay muchos personajes de FT que tienen un cuerpo de lujo (Eso es la que diría Salamnder) **

**Bueno espero les allá gustado el capitulo, si tienen algo que acotar, criticar, dejen reviews porque si los dejan, para los hombres Salamander les prestara su bufanda por todo un día, y para las mujeres hará una atención especializada a domicilio.**

**Ese es mi incentivo, además a mi también me gustaría esa bufanda.**

**Bye Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola aquí el capitulo cinco de sexy boy, que al igual que los anteriores y como va siendo costumbre es lemmon no se si tanto o mas que los otros pero juzguen ustedes.**

**Que comience vuestra lectura y espero les guste el cap. **

_**Chapter 5: Sexy entierro.**_

Después de renunciar a mi trabajo en la agencia, comencé a vivir un poco mas despreocupado, ya no tenia horarios, deberes, responsabilidades, lo único que hacia era desperdiciar el tiempo… en mujeres, aunque con las mujeres nunca desperdicie el tiempo, al contrario, lo aprovechaba enormemente.

Afortunadamente, a lo largo de mis años de trabajo, aunque no fueron muchos, logre ahorrar una buena cantidad de dinero, la que comencé a gastar durante los meces que estuve sin trabajar.

No gastaba mucho, solo lo necesario en ropa, comida, el pago de mi departamento, y el gimnasio, ya que durante mi cesantía, me enfoque en tonificar mi cuerpo. Siempre fui de complexión delgada, por lo que quería marcar un poco más mi figura.

Asistía todos los días al gimnasio, y en poco tiempo mi figura se había marcado enormemente, mis pectorales, mis bíceps, tríceps, cuádriceps, y todo lo que terminara en iceps, se veían igual que los modelos de revistas.

Aparte de ejercitarme, también seguí en busca de chicas, prácticamente cada noche era una chica diferente debido a que mi adorada bufanda no perdía sus poderes sexuales.

Yo seguía con mi suerte con las mujeres, chica que veía con un buen potencial sexual terminaba en mi cama, pero nada más que eso.

Si bien tenia sexo con ellas, no despertaban amor en mí, ni siquiera una pizca, solo despertaban mi lívido. Y ahí era un poco cruel pensaran algunos, hacia todo lo necesario para llevarlas a la cama, y al otro día, después de haber saciado mi apetito sexual, me iba, sin dar explicación alguna.

Estaba jugando con ellas, muchas perdieron sus maridos, novios, pretendiente, prometidos, pero nunca me importo nada sobre ellas salvo que tuvieran un buen cuerpo, aunque haberes ni siquiera en eso me fijaba. Lo importante era satisfacer mis deseos y para ello muchas veces me agarre a lo que se me cruzo.

Desafortunadamente, si bien mi bufanda me hacia visible para todas las féminas, no siempre era tan fácil convencerlas de enredarse con migo, ya que algunas por diferentes motivos o situaciones al principio se resistían. Afortunadamente con esas chicas, ponía en práctica todas mis tácticas de seducción, y afortunadamente siempre salí vencedor.

_Flash Back_

—_Kinana, se que nos conocemos hace… cinco minutos, pero siento que ya tenemos algo muy especial. __—__dije a la chica que acababa de conocer en la farmacia._

—_Sabes, no quisiera ser grosera, pero tengo que irme, ya compre mis medicamentos. __—__respondió tratando de alejarse de m__í._

—_Sabes Kinana, ahora te vas, pero se que regresaras, tu y yo tuvimos una conexión… _

— _¿__De que estas hablando? __—__hablo sorprendida, y también un poco molesta ya que mis palabras salieron de la nada._

—_Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez, sentí recorrer una corriente eléctrica por mi todo cuerpo… es algo que jamás me había sucedido con alguien. __—__respondí intentando retenerla y hacer mi ultima jugada. __— __¿Apoco no sentiste lo mismo que yo? __—__pregunte ahora esperando desconcertarla._

—_Pues… no se… yo…este… __—__respondió a mi interrogante, sonrojada e incapaz de formular correctamente una frase. _

_Después de lo sorprendida que quedo, tome sus manos de la forma más delicada que pude, logrando sonrojarla aun más. En ese momento la tenia contra las cuerdas, solo faltaba que hiciera el remate._

—_Kinana, en verdad, creo que nuestro encuentro en esta farmacia fue cosa del destino y… por ello siento que hay algo muy fuerte que nos une, hay química entre nosotros._

— _¿__…Tu…crees…? __—__respondió intentando eludir mi mirada por lo sonrojada y avergonzada que estaba._

—_En verdad hay algo místico entre tú y yo, por lo que tal vez deberíamos conocernos mas afondo… ¿no crees?_

—…_Tal vez… _

_Y con eso ya había sucumbido ante m__í__. Luego la lleve a un motel de los mejore en la ciudad y tuvimos sexo loco hasta que nos cansamos de ser uno con el otro._

_Fin Flash Back_

A veces había chicas, que solo con las palabras correctas y un poco de tacto sucumbían ante mis encantos, pero desafortunadamente no siempre era así, algunas veces hubo chicas que fueron un poco más difíciles de seducir.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba en un funeral, no tenia la menor idea de quien, pero ahí estaba. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, todos de negro por supuesto, a acepción de mi claro esta, ya que llevaba mis característicos pantalones ajustados ahora de color verde, y una camisa hawaiana abierta totalmente, exhibiendo mi bien trabajado físico. Lógicamente mi conjunto no le era indiferente a nadie. Sentía muchas miradas sobre m__í,__ de seguro porque no me conocían y yo aun así estaba allí._

_Luego de un rato de estar rodado de tanta gente de luto, recordé como había llegado al funeral. Resulta que la noche anterior, conocí a una señora bastante mayor que yo en el hospital, y como no vi nada mejor en el lugar, me tire a la señora en uno de los cuartos para los enfermos._

_Después de terminar nuestro acto, nos enteramos que el marido de mi acompañante había fallecido mientras cogíamos._

_Fue algo triste en cierta forma, así que después de ello, los seguí al recinto donde despedirían al recién difunto._

_El ambiente no tenía nada de bueno, había que decirlo, salvo la viuda que aun me traía loco, pero después me centre en las sobrinas de esta, y había unas bastantes guapas, pero hubo una que me gusto más que las otras._

_Era peli celeste, cara como de ángel, y una figura realmente apetecible, además de ello el vestido que traía puesto no era muy recatado y me daba una buena vista tanto de sus largas y finas piernas, como de sus pechos, producto del escote que tenia aquel vestido. _

_Sin dudarlo me acerque a ella, que estaba muy cerca del ataúd de su tío muerto._

—_Hola carita de ángel. __—__dije al ubicarme junto a ella, aunque por desgracia esta fingía no oírme y genero un poco de distancia entre nosotros. __—__Sabes, si necesitas un hombro en quien llorar, te ofrezco los míos… son fuertes. __—__seguí mientras flectaba mis brazos y le mostraba cuan firmes y duros estaban._

_A pesar de mi insistencia, seguía ignorándome, pero no me detendría por su indiferencia, seguiría hasta que estuviera en mi cama sin ropa y pudiera disfrutar a placer de su trasero y sus pechos, que me tenían loco por lo revelador del vestido._

—_Eres muy guapa angelito, que dices, tu yo y mis sabanas…eh,eh… __—__trate des ser un poco mas directo y darle a entender mis intenciones, pero tampoco resulto._

—_Primero, no me llames angelito, segunda esto es un funeral, y tercera no me enredaría contigo nunca… __—__Hablo finalmente bien bajo para que nadie la oyera, excepto yo claro._

—_Te entiendo, a mi los funerales también me deprimen, pero no te preocupes la vida sigue… __—__respondí con el mismo volumen de voz que ella._

—_La vida sigue, es el funeral de mi tío, y tu ni siquiera sabes quien es, además no se ni como llegaste. __—__me increpo mas molesta de lo que ya estaba._

_Afortunadamente había una música fúnebre de fondo por lo que nuestra conversación apenas se escuchaba._

—_Ah… estas molesta porque crees que no conozco a tu tío, debiste decirlo antes, yo era uno de sus más grandes amigos. __—__dije omitiendo claramente la aparte en la que me enrole con su esposa mientras agonizaba._

—_Si…claro, entonces porque jamás te habíamos visto la cara. __—__pregunto ahora mirándome de frente, de seguro me creía todo un mentiroso. _

—_Lo que sucede, es que nos distanciamos un poco producto de algunos problemas…_

—_Ahora si hay alguien que quiera decir unas palabras… __—__hablo un hombre alto de traje, distrayéndome por unos segundos._

—_El quiere. __—__dijo la peli celeste mientras me señalaba, lógicamente intentando librarse de mi._

—_Pase al frente por favor. __—__y de un jalón me llevaron a la cabezera de la ataúd._

_Todos los presentes me quedaron viendo y la carita de ángel, respiraba relajada al haberse desecho de mí. Pero algo debía de hacer, si lo arruinaba, me echarían del lugar, y no podría terminar de seducirla. _

—_E…eh bueno…soy un amigo de, de de... etto… __—__al principio de mi discurso se me había olvidado lo mas importante, el nombre del fallecido._

—_Arcadios… __—__susurro un sujeto junto a mí._

—_Clarooo… Arcadios, le gustaba que le dijeran Arqui. __—__agregue mientras le daba un pequeño golpe amistoso a la ataúd, aunque resonó bastante fuerte._

—_Bueno yo y… Arqui somos amigos de la secundaria y… __—__iba todo mas o menos bien pero igual parecía que lo estaba arruinando._

—_Un momento, ¿Cómo puedes ser un amigo de la secundaria de Arcadios, el tenia sesenta y tu te ves como de treinta._

—_Corrección, me veo muy sensual y como de veinte, pero tristemente yo tengo sesenta al igual que __él…__solo que sufro de…una enfermedad que… me rejuvenece cada día. __—__enorme mentira estaba creando pero parecía que se la creían._

— _¿__Es enserio? __—__preguntaron algunos incrédulos, como odio a esa gente._

—_Si lo es, les mostraría mi identificación pero se me perdió junto a las fotos de mis nietos en un viaje para ancianos. __—__afortunadamente se lo creyeron por lo que continúe con mi discurso._

—_Bueno, lo único que quiero decir, es…Arqui, fuiste una gran persona, un ejemplo para todos, además tuviste unas hermosas sobrinas… digo una hermosa familia y una candente esposa… digo una familia unida, y cálida. __—__todos me veían raro, incluso la viuda salió de sus llantos y se percato de que quien hablaba era su aventura de una tarde, aunque lo disimulo perfectamente y me dejo continuar. __—__Y por ultimo, puedes irte en paz amigo, nosotros nos encargaremos de encontrar a tu __asesino y de llevarlo tras las rejas para que lo violen y lo maten, y así reciba su merecido por arrebatar la vida de tan hermosa persona… __—__mi discurso estaba tomando forma pero decidieron interrumpirme nuevamente._

—_Eh… a Arcadios no lo asesinaron, él murió de cáncer. __—__susurro nuevamente el sujeto junto a m__í._

—_Ya lo savia… era una broma, a Arqui le gustaban mucho las bromas. __—__dije riéndome esperando que olvidaran lo recién acontecido._

_Después de mi glorioso discurso en memoria de mi supuesto amigo de años Arqui. Me acerque nuevamente a la peli celeste, pero esta se negaba a hacer contacto visual conmigo._

_Pero no me detendría allí, o más bien no podría, porque de solo verla ya me tenía excitado, por lo que insistiría todo lo que fuese necesario, definitivamente no me iría de ese funeral sin haberme cogido a la carita de ángel._

_Y como si la suerte estuviera de mi lado, todos salieron del recinto a preparar los arreglos en el cementerio para enterrar el ataúd, con Arqui adentro, no lo conocía pero ya lo empezaba a querer. Sino es porque estaba muerto y además me tire a su esposa, tal vez podríamos ser amigos._

_Cuando todos salían, alguien le pidió a mi peli celeste que hiciera una vigilia al cajón, tal vez era una tradición religiosa. Pero lo importante es que en el salón solo quedamos ella y yo._

—_Angelito… __—__dije mientras me acercaba lentamente._

—_No me llames así, tengo nombre. __—__respondió un poco molesta o bastante mejor dicho. _

—_Bueno, creo que empezamos mal, soy Salamander, ¿Cómo te llamas tú? __—__hable ahora serio intentando quitarme ese estigma que de seguro tenia sobre m__í,__ de falso._

—…_Yo soy Yukino Aguria, y para que sepas, se perfectamente que no tienes sesenta y que tampoco eres amigo de mi tío. __—__respondió entregándome toda la atención que me había negado anteriormente._

—…_Me descubriste, lo siento por la mentira, jamás había visto a tu tío en mi vida, pero se como te sientes, es normal después de una perdida._

— _¿A que te refieres? __—__pregunto sorprendida por mis palabras._

—_Ya sabes… estas triste y melancólica, por la muerte de tu tío. __—__hable ante la atenta mirada de ella, y me acerque un poco mas al ataúd que tenia enfrente, y deslice mis manos suavemente por los bordes. __—__Yo también perdí a alguien importante en mi vida. __—__dije mientras adoptaba una pose melancólica y miraba al cielo o mas bien al techo del lugar._

— _¿A quien? __—__esta ves era ella quien estaba interesada en seguir con la comunicación, eso era una buena señal._

—_A mi… amigo de la infancia… si de la infancia. Bob se llamaba. __—__hable mientras me lleve una mano a limpiar una lagrima de cocodrilo que rodo por mi mejilla._

—_En ese instante Yukino avanzó y acorto nuestra distancia poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro. __—__No creí que fueras tan sensible. __—__hablo mientras yo dejaba caer una que otra lagrimas mas._

—_N…No lo soy… es solo que los funerales me deprimen… __—__agregue para continuar con la farsa. _

_Si me ponía a pensar, era bueno en la cama, tenía un buen cuerpo, y además era bueno en la actuación. Definitivamente me haría de buena carrera en el porno._

—…_Te entiendo Salamander, a mi también me duele estar aquí. __—__hablo mientras oscurecía su mirada y comenzaba a llorar. _

_En ese momento, ya tenia la mitad de la tarea hecha, apele a sus sentimientos y como no saldrían a flote si estaba junto al ataúd de su tío muerto. Acto seguido abrace a Yukino mientras lloraba en mi pecho._

_La abrace lo más que pude para calmar su tristeza, aunque mi intención realmente era sentir sus atributos apegarse contra mi torso, y ya que mi camisa estaba abierta y su vestido era tan delgado, prácticamente sentía sus pezones frotarse contra m__í__._

_Me tenía tan excitado el contacto con su cuerpo, y aunque me encantaba ese abrazado con ella, di por terminado nuestro abrazo de la forma más delicada que pude._

—…_Sabes Yukino, a los dos nos une la perdida de personas queridas… _

—…_Si… __—__apenas respondió, mientras se quitaba algunas lagrimas que aun tenia en su angelical rostro._

—…_Pero… __—__espere que me viese a los ojos y proseguí. __—__La vida sigue, y estoy seguro que tu tío quiere que sigas adelante, al igual que Ron quiere que yo…_

— _¿Ron? ¿No que tú amigo se llamaba Bob?_

—_Bob… ahh si, es que de cariño le decía Ron… pero lo importante es que debes seguir adelante por ellos. __—__hable finalmente con un mensaje que no se de donde lo saque pero parecía tener efecto en ella._

—…_Supongo que tienes razón… __—__respondió tímidamente, pero la interrumpí con un beso que la sorprendió enormemente. __—__…No crees que estamos siguiendo adelante muy rápido. __—__hablo cuando separe mis labios de los de ella._

—_Estoy seguro que contra mas rápido lo olvidemos, mejor será. __—__respondí dándole otro beso pero este la peli celeste lo correspondió._

_Nuestro beso fue tan ardiente que a pesar de la necesidad de respirar seguíamos aferrados al otro necesitándonos más y más y no podríamos parar._

_Explore lo mas que pude la cavidad bucal de la peli celeste, pero la mejor parte era cuando sentía su lengua danzar con la mía, sobretodo cuando yo jalaba de su lengua cosa que a mi chica parecía gustarle porque me brindaba unos lindos gemidos de placer._

_Después de disfrutar de sus labios, comencé a recorrer su cuello, deposite pequeños besos en el, para seguir con unas largas y profundas lamidas que dejaron su cuello completamente lleno de mi saliva._

—_Ahh… detente… detente… __—__hablo entrecortadamente la peli celeste. No obstante no le preste atención a sus palabras y seguí deleitándome con el sabor de su cuello._

_En verdad la piel de su cuello era deliciosa, sabia muy bien y sumado a su perfume hacían en mi no querer dejarla nunca, o al menos hasta que llegara al orgasmo._

—…_Sala…mander… por favor… __—__hablo nuevamente entre jadeos y esta vez decidí dejar por un momento mi tacto sobre ella._

— _¿__Que sucede Yukino? __—__pregunte esperando que fuera algo sin importancia y regresar a degustar su cuello._

—…_No podemos continuar…_

— _¿Por qué? __—__arremetí algo molesto por dejar de saborear su piel por estar charlando._

—…_Mi familia debe estar por regresar… __—__respondió alejándose un poco mas de m__í._

—_No te preocupes, tenemos el tiempo suficiente para deleitarnos del otro, así que relájate y deja que yo me encargue de atender como se merece a tu cuerpo. __—__dije con una sonrisa para apoderarme de sus labios otra vez y apegar mi cuerpo al de ella y el féretro que estaba a su espalda._

_A pesar de lo que le dije a Yukino, yo sabía perfectamente que no teníamos tanto tiempo para divertirnos, por lo que decidí apurar el paso y llegar pronto a la parte buena._

_Detuve mis besos y me dirigí a tocar los pechos bien proporcionados de mi chica, en primera instancia los tantee por en sima de su vestido, pero apenas vi que con mi tacto se regocijaba de placer, tome los tirantes de la prenda y los deje caer por sus hombros permitiendo ver sus voluptuosos pechos completamente libres, además la peli celeste no llevaba brasier, cosa que agradecí mentalmente ya que esa prenda resultaba ser un impedimento para verlos completamente. _

_Una vez que tuve la libertad suficiente sobre los pechos de Yukino comencé a succionar sus pezones salvajemente, atendiendo uno, y luego dirigiéndome al otro sin darme respiro, y por lo que podía apreciar mi fiereza al lamer sus pechos le producían oleadas de placer ya que gemía cada vez que succionaba o mordía sus pezones._

_Mientras yo me satisfacía con los pechos de la peli celeste, esta me quito la camisa para comenzar a recorrer mi abdomen con sus manos._

_Estábamos tan excitados que lo único que queríamos era seguir y no ser interrumpidos por nadie. De momento sentí las uñas de Yukino hacer presión en mi espalda mientras yo recurría sus pechos y su cuello, y de un impulso deje mi tacto sobres su frente y la tome de las piernas y la levante dejándola sentada sobre el ataúd._

—_Salamander… ¿lo vamos a hacer sobre mi tío? __—__dijo jadeante mientras me veía con una expresión de satisfacción._

—_Claro, __él__ya esta muerto. __—__respondí y seguí besándola para que alejara todo lo que la reprimía de ser mía y siguiéramos con lo nuestro._

_Como ya había disfrutado tanto de sus pechos, decidí que era hora de irnos a la parte importante por así decirlo, por lo que tome su vestido y lo deslice por sus brazos y lo tire lejos a unos arreglos florales._

_Seguido de su vestido, tome sus bragas y estas las deslice lentamente por sus piernas, y comprobé como estaba bien mojada._

—_Estas bastante mojada. __—__dije mientras me desasía de sus bragas que también estaban húmedas._

—… _N…No es cierto… __—__respondió algo avergonzada por mis dichos._

—_Tus bragas decían lo contrario. __—__arremetí sonrojándola mas de lo que ya estaba._

—…_Olvídalo ya…y quítate los pantalones de una vez. _

_Le hice caso, y me deshice de mis pantalones seguidos de mis bóxers, dejando ala vista de la peli celeste mi miembro todo erecto por la excitación._

_Mi siguiente paso fue dirigirme a su feminidad lentamente, ya que la veía dudar un poco._

— _¿__Eres virgen Yukino? __—__pregunte rosando con mi virilidad la entrada a su interior, y ella tímidamente asintió._

_No me sorprendía su respuesta, ya que era más joven que yo, probablemente unos veinte años o tal vez diecinueve._

—_No te preocupes, voy a ser gentil. __—__dije para tranquilizarla, y aunque seria gentil y delicado al principio de seguro una vez que tomara el ritmo lo haría tan fuerte como pudiera._

_Y tal como dije entre lentamente y lo mas delicadamente que pude, y efectivamente no tardo mucho en acostumbrarse a mi proporción, por lo que comencé a moverme en su interior con velocidad._

_Yukino era estrecha por lo que con cada envestida sentía como nuestros sexos rosaban con fuerza, aunque a medida que avanzaba el interior de mi chica se abría un poco más._

_Llego un punto en que mis envestidas eran brutales, la aferraba mas a mí, y la penetraba con fuerza saliendo y entrando a gran velocidad._

—_Ah…ah… __—__fue todo lo que Yukino podía pronunciar por lo complacida y excitada que estaba. __—__mas… mas… ah…ah_

— _¡__Como ordenes! __—__dije para aumentar la velocidad de mis penetraciones._

_Estábamos en un vaivén frenético donde ninguno podía con la excitación que nos producía el intenso contacto del otro._

_Y lo único que rogábamos era que nadie entrara y nos sorprendieran teniendo sexo, sobre el ataúd que si bien era de madera era bastan te resistente para sostenernos a ambos._

_Siguiendo con nuestro acto, yo intentaba con cada estocada llegar a lo mas recóndito de la peli celeste, y esta envolvía mi pelvis con sus piernas y con sus brazos se aferraba a m__í._

_Hasta que llego un momento en el que ya no pude detener mi esencia y me vine dentro mientras mi chica hacia lo propio soltando sus líquidos conmigo dentro._

— _¡__AAAHHH! __—__fue el grito que dejo salir Yukino al llegar al orgasmo pero que calle con un beso para que nadie nos escura._

_Al terminar nos separamos entre jadeos producto de la adrenalina que liberamos, y mientras recuperábamos el aliento sentimos como la gente regresaba al recinto con nosotros desnudos._

_Fin Flash Back _

Como se pudo apreciar, hasta las chicas mas difíciles pueden sucumbir ante mí, solo se necesita encontrar la manera de seducirlas.

En el caso de Yukino, el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos fue lo que en un inicio la hizo mantenerse al margen del Sexy Boy, pero con una buena maraña de mentiras cayo ante este servidor.

Lógicamente al principio cualquiera hubiese pensado que ella era inalcanzable, pero con mi amada prenda todas las mujeres son posibles siempre y cuando logre darles en su unto débil.

Parece como si lo único en lo que pensara fuera en sexo, y lo admito solo en eso pienso, porque en las mujeres solo puedo ver un a costón equivalente a un momento de placer y satisfacción nada mas, por lo que hago lo que sea necesario para lograr mi objetivo exactamente como paso con Yukino y otras chicas.

Por cierto, mi acto con la peli celeste no quedo allí, aun falta la parte mas divertida de la historia.

_Flash Back_

_Seis hombres tomaron el ataúd para salir con el del recinto en el que los despidieron al fallecido. Caminaron con __é__l un par de metros donde estaba toda la gente aglomerada frente a un agujero en la tierra, lógicamente el nuevo destino del féretro._

—_El ataúd pesa más que antes… __—__hablo uno de los seis sujetos._

—_Haberse los muertos aumentan de paso producto de la descomposición. __—__hablo otro con un rostro de cansancio._

_Pusieron el ataúd sobre una plataforma la cual se utilizaba para descender el cajón en el agujero._

—…_Porque… Porque… __—__gimoteaba la viuda al ver el féretro que contenía a su esposo muerto._

—_Ya tia, debe ser fuerte. __—__dijo una de sus sobrinas intentando calmar el dolor de su tia._

— _Por cierto…¿Alguien ha visto a Yukino? __—__hablo otra de las sobrinas._

—_No nadie la ah visto desde que quedo haciendo la vigilia. __—__dijo una mujer entre todas la muchedumbre vestida de luto._

—_Cuando fuimos por el ataúd no estaba… __—__ahora uno de los hombres que había traído el cajón intervenía._

_De pronto el ataúd comenzó a moverse sobre la plataforma en la que se encontraba, algo que sorprendió y asusto a todos los presentes._

—…_E..El… ata...ud… se esta moviendo… ¡AAAHHH! __—__grito una chica que no pudo mas con el asombro._

—_Arcadios no esta en paz… Arcadios no esta en paz… __—__hablo otro sujeto aumentando el miedo en la gente._

—_Hay que traer a un exorcista… ¡Un exorcista! __—__dijo alguien nuevamente._

_Al final de tanto griterío y ataques de histeria, un sujeto se acerco al ataúd ignorando las advertencias del resto sobre peligro de molestar a los muertos._

_Pero grande fue la sorpresa de todos al abrir el ataúd y encontrarse conmigo desnudo junto a Yukino que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que yo._

— _¿__Que están haciendo allí adentro? __—__pregunto un sujeto sin creer lo que veían sus ojos._

—_Creo que es más que claro lo que sucedió. __—__respondí tratando de ser relajado y restarle importancia a tal acontecimiento._

_Mientras yo respondía y la peli azul cubría sus partes de los espectadores, la gente comenzó a molestarse e increparnos._

—_Fornicadores y pecadores__.__—__acuso una anciana._

— _¡__Degenerados!_

— _Pervertidos, lo hicieron con Arcadios adentro, de seguro tuvieron un trió con el cadáver…_

— _¿Eh? __—__dije como única respuesta._

— _¡__Tuvieron sexo con Arcadios adentro del ataúd!_

—_No es cierto, ni que fuéramos satánicos… __—__contraataque a sus dichos._

—_Entonces… ¿donde esta Arcadios? __—__preguntaron algunos._

—_En una de las habitaciones del recinto… lo deje allí para escondernos en el ataúd, pero luego no podíamos salir._

_Mientras respondía a sus insultos e improperios, la viuda que se había desmayado apenas emergimos del ataúd, se reincorporo bastante molesta._

— _¡Salamander te cogiste a mi sobrina!, ¡Creí que conmigo te bastaba!_

— _¡¿Te acostaste con mi tía?! __—__me pregunto Yukino mas que molesta._

—…_T…todo tiene una explicación… ella estaba muy afectada por Arqui… y se fue a llorar a mis hombros._

— _¡Mentira, tu te acercaste a m__í, __ y lo hicimos en una camilla junto a un sujeto que estaba en coma!_

— _¡Salamander! __—__grito ahora mas que molesta la peli celeste._

_Si bien la mirada reprobatoria y llena de ira de todos los presentes, sumado a Yukino con unas ganas de matarme al igual que su tía era intimidante, cuando apareció un sujeto de peli celeste gigante y musculoso me llene de miedo, sumado a que me encontraba desnudo._

— _¿__Tu te cogiste a mi hermana? __—__pregunto el sujeto parándose al lado de su tía._

—…_Coger es una palabra tan fea, yo mas bien diría que hicimos el amor… __—__dije mientras comenzaba a huir del lugar._

— _¡__Atrápalo Orga! __—__grito la viuda de Arqui, para que el sujeto me saliera persiguiendo por todo el cementerio, sumado a todos los familiares, incluso Yukino semi desnuda iba con ellos._

_Corrí más rápido que el viento y al salir del cementerio, encontré un taxi que estaba estacionado por lo que subí al vehículo a toda prisa mientras mis seguidores se aproximaban._

— _¡Arranque! ¡Arranque! __—__dije al conductor apenas me adentre en el taxi._

_El sujeto acelero y me saco del lugar mientras la familia de Arqui llego a la salida del cementerio y veían como yo huía en taxi._

—_Disculpe señor, no quiero importunarlo pero… aquí en Magnolia no hay playas nudistas…_

—_No vengo de ninguna playa nudista… lo que pasa es que me asaltaron._

— _¿Entonces con que va a pagarme?_

—_Pues no se, no traigo nada de dinero…_

—_Podría darme la bufanda como pago. __—__dijo el hombre al ver que traía conmigo una bufanda en las manos, que fue lo único que alcance a recuperar antes de huir._

—_Esta bufanda tiene un precio incalculable así que ni lo piense… ya encontrare con que pagarle, usted limitase a conducir. __—__dije finalmente sentándome cómodamente y disfrutando del paisaje._

_Fin Flash Back _

**¿Que tal el capitulo? Y ¿Cómo estuvo el lemmon con Yukino? Es uno de mis personajes favoritos ojala haya sido bueno.**

**Como información respecto al fic, planeo hacer a una gran cantidad de personajes femeninos de Fairy Tail en situaciones lemmonisticas con Salamander, incluye a los principales ya que anteriormente dije que aparecerían pero aun no lo hacen.**

**Por ultimo, lamento la demora del capitulo pero espero haya valido la pena la espera, nos vemos en el próximo.**

**Dejen reviews si tienen algo que opinar. Bye Bye **


End file.
